Götterdämmerung
by Jasuun
Summary: Die Welt der Zauberer verändert sich, aber nicht nur sie sondern auch die der Muggel. Eine Uralte Macht erhebt sich. Werden ehemalige Feinde sich zusammen raufen können? Wird das vertrauen in Freunde, ausreichen um gegen die fremde Macht anzutreten? HPDM
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2006

-

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Post-Hogwarts  
Den bereits erschienenen sechsten Band, werde ich NICHT mit einbeziehen, schon alleine deshalb, weil einige Kapitel vor dessen Erscheinung entstanden sind.

-

**Teile:** 10?

-

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry und andere, jedoch werde ich mein Augenmerk mehr auf diese Beiden richten.

-

**Vorwort:** In dieser FF werden euch Gestalten aus der germanischen Mythologie begegnen und womöglich noch aus anderen. Bitte denkt daran, ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Was ich damit sagen will ist, ich werde sie mir so zu Recht stutzen, dass sie in meine FF passen und sie womöglich nichts mehr mit verschiedenen Legenden und Sagen gemein haben werden. Außer den Namen. Außerdem werden einige der Harry Potter Charaktere ziemlich OOC sein. Ihr seid hiermit alle gewarnt. Im Übrigen wird es keinen **Lemon** geben.

-

**Widmung:** Ich widme diese FF, GinnyMalfoy und vickysnape. Dafür, dass ich euch, ständig mit meinen Selbstzweifeln in den Ohren liege. Vor allem aber Gin, du musst beinahe jeden Tag mein Gejammere ertragen. Du weißt ja ich hab dich lieb und Vicky dafür, dass sie genauso wie Gin mein Versuchskaninchen ist. Ich hab euch lieb.

-

**Beta:** Wie immer GinnyMalfoy **schmatz**

-

**Titel:** Götterdämmerung

-

_Prolog_

-

Der Wind peitschte auf, trieb alles was lose war vor sich her. Eine Holzlatte, die nicht fest genug an einem Zaun angebracht war, wurde dort weggerissen und flog in ein Fenster, dessen Glas in tausende Scherben zersprang. Dunkle, Unheil verkündete Wolken hingen am Himmel, gefüllt mit der Angst und der Verzweiflung der Menschen. Blitze durchzogen den Horizont hüllten ihn in gleißend helles Licht. Manche von ihnen berührten den Boden der Erde, schlugen mit aller Kraft und mit aller Wut der Menschheit und der Götter, tiefe Breschen.

Geduckt und schlotternd vor Angst, rannten einige Menschen in ihre Häuser und verbarrikadierten sich dort. Manche von ihnen liefen an einer einsamen Gestalt vorbei und ein paar von ihnen wunderten sich über diese. Die Gestalt in dem langen schwarzen Mantel schritt erhobenen Hauptes voran und ließ sich nicht von der Naturgewalt beeindrucken. Der Mantel bauschte sich auf und enthüllte für kurze Zeit den Körper darunter.

Das braune, lange Haar, das mit einigen blauschwarzen Strähnen durchzogen war und ihm seidig über den Rücken hinab bis an die Kniekehlen reichte, wurde vom Wind hin und her gepeitscht, aber das störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war nachdenklich, aber auch entschlossen. Aus den Fenstern der Häuser sahen ihm überraschte Augen nach. Mit gezielten und weit ausgreifenden Schritten ging er auf das Plateau zu, das in der Nähe des kleinen Dorfes lag, in dem er sich befand.

Dort angekommen sah er in die Ferne, so als würde er dort etwas Bestimmtes suchen oder erkennen. Zwischen seinen Augen bildete sich eine Falte, als er nicht zu sehen bekam, was er eigentlich erwartet hatte. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und angestrengt suchte er weiterhin den Horizont ab, erst als er weit entfernt einen schwarzen Punkt sah, holte er erleichtert Luft.

Er sah noch einmal zurück in das Dorf, mittlerweile hatte sich jeder der Menschen in seinem Haus verkrochen. Nur er war übrig geblieben, er sah wie ein paar Sträucher aus der Erde gerissen wurden und wie der Wind sie davon trug. Einige der Bäume wankten schon bedrohlich hin und her, auch sie würden der aufkommenden Naturgewalt nicht mehr lange standhalten können.

Er sah wieder zurück auf den schwarzen Punkt, der nun schon um einiges näher war.

Nun war es also so weit, er hatte sich dazu entschieden und er war der felsenfesten Überzeugung, das Richtige zu tun. Er würde dafür bezahlen müssen, dass er gegen die Regeln verstieß aber er konnte nicht länger mit ansehen, was mit dem jungen Mann geschah und die Anderen würden ihm bestimmt helfen können. Es war an der Zeit, dass sich einiges änderte. Mit Voldemorts Rückzug und seiner Erkenntnis, dass auch er nur benutz wurde, war der Grundstein gelegt worden. Nun war es an der Zeit noch einen weiteren Schritt zu machen. 

Tom Riddle würde es schwer haben den Zauberern und Hexen weiß zu machen, dass auch er nur manipuliert wurde und der junge Mann in den Kerkern von Hogwarts könnte ihm dabei helfen. Also ist es an der Zeit, dass er dort herausgeholt wird.

Ein Steinadler stieß sich vom Himmel herab und setzte elegant auf einem nahen Felsen auf. Der Adler legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete die Gestalt im Mantel eingehend. Der Braunhaarige ging auf den Adler zu und strich ihm über den Kopf. "Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du diesen Brief sicher an sein Ziel bringst." Er kramte eine Pergamentrolle aus der Innentasche seines Mantels und hielt sie dem Adler hin. Der Adler breitete seine Schwingen aus und krallte sich die Rolle, er erhob sich graziös in die Lüfte und entschwand, verfolgt von den bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

Die Hände tief vergraben im Mantel, sah er dem Adler so lange nach bis er ihn aus den Augen verlor, aufatmend drehte er sich um und verschwand in den noch schlimmer wütenden Sturm, ohne irgendeinen verräterischen Hinweis zu hinterlassen.

Nach seinem Verschwinden hörte man ein lautes und vor allem wütendes Brüllen. Der Sturm nahm noch mehr zu und fegte über das Dorf hinweg, wie die Apokalypse. Staub wirbelte auf und verdeckte die Sicht auf das Dorf, wie auch auf das Plateau. Das Einzige was man noch sehen konnte, war wie hin und wieder ein Blitz vom Himmel herabstieß und danach konnte man ein lautes berstendes Geräusch hören, so als würde etwas in mehrere Teil zersplittert.

Nicht lange nachdem der geheimnisvolle Mann verschwunden war, beruhigte sich alles wieder und der Staub begann sich langsam zu legen. Doch jeder, der gesehen hätte was dieser Sturm hinterließ, würde sich wünschen, dass der Staub weiterhin in der Luft schwebte. Nichts war übrig geblieben, kein Stein lag mehr auf dem anderen, kein Baum, kein Strauch, kein Gras und keine Blume waren zu sehen. Der Sturm hatte alles Lebendige ausgelöscht.

Das Einzige was übrig blieb waren Steine, totes Material, das niemandem sagen würde was hier geschehen war. Manche von ihnen waren rot, rot wie das Blut der Menschen. Ein paar Holzlatten lagen auf einem Haufen zusammengedrückt mitten in dem verwüsteten Dorf. Eine dieser Latten wankte und fiel polternd herunter, ein kleiner Arm, blutverschmiert, kam zum Vorschein und kämpfte sich aus dem Holz heraus. Ein Wunder, ein kleines Wunder inmitten dieses Chaos. Ein kleines, total verdrecktes und mit blutbeschmiertes Mädchen, dessen blondes Haar nur matt unter dem ganzen Dreck hervor schimmerte, befreite sich von dem Holz.

Vorsichtig tapste sie vorwärts und sah sich mit großen Augen um In den meerblauen Seelenspiegeln des Mädchens sammelten sich langsam Tränen. Sie verstand es nicht, sie verstand nicht was hier geschehen war. Leise wimmerte sie und drückte ihre Arme an ihren Körper. Ihre nackten Füße traten auf einen spitzen Gegenstand und sie sank mit einem leisen Schrei auf den Boden. Das Mädchen zog die Knie ganz dicht an ihren Körper und schlang ihre Arme zusätzlich noch um ihre Beine, um sich noch kleiner zu machen.

Sie hatte Angst, furchtbare Angst. Ihre Schultern bebten unter den Schluchzern und immer wieder kam nur ein einziges geflüstertes Wort über ihre Lippen: Mama.

Ein Zischeln erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, ihr Kopf ruckte in die Höhe und sie sah panisch umher. Außer einer Staubwolke sah sie nichts, das Mädchen wollte bereits seinen Kopf wieder auf die Knie zurücklegen, als sie bemerkte wie sich die Staubwolke ihrem Standort näherte. Wimmernd robbte sie rückwärts, während das zischelnde Geräusch immer näher kam. Sie stieß mit dem Rücken an etwas Weiches und wollte kurz nach hinten sehen. Ihr Blick blieb an Beinen hängen und wanderte weiter nach oben, das nächste was sie sah, war langes braunes Haar.

Sie sah zurück zu der Staubwolke, die sich nun schneller zu bewegen schien. Sie quietschte kurz auf, als sie bemerkte wie sie hochgehoben wurde und sah in bersteinfarbige Augen, die jedoch nicht zu ihr sahen sondern zu der Staubwolke.

Eine dunkle und melodische Stimme erklang in der Nähe ihres Ohres, eine Stimme, die zwar nicht mit ihr sprach, aber deren Klang sie dazu verführte sich noch näher an den warmen Körper zu schmiegen.

"Es reicht!", war das einzige was der Mann sagte und er richtete die Worte direkt an die Wolke. Diese bewegte sich noch schneller und kam schleifend näher, aber bevor sie die beiden Gestalten erreichte, verschwanden sie in einen schwarzen Nebel.

Ein tiefes Grollen rollte über das Plateau und ein Angst einflößendes Zischeln erklang: "Wolf Enrir, diesen Verrat wirst du büßen."

**.oO9Oo.**

Stunden später und einige Meilen weiter entfernt, setzt der Adler zu einem Sturzflug an, der Gegenwind drang in sein Gefieder und der Adler krächzte zufrieden auf. Sein Ziel, das sich genau unter ihm befand, ließ er nicht aus den Augen, sondern raste genau auf dieses zu.

Der Adler spürte den Widerstand des magischen Schutzschildes, spürte ihn bis in die letzte Feder und selbst in seinen Muskelsträngen konnte er das Vibrieren des Zaubers spüren. Er wollte nicht aufgeben, sondern wollte den Auftrag seines Herrn erfüllen. Mit einer letzten großen Anstrengung durchbrach er den Schild und krächzte befreit auf. 

Ein blonder junger Mann schritt durch einen weitläufigen Garten und sah nachdenklich in den Himmel hinauf. Gebannt beobachteten seine sturmgrauen Augen den Adler, er riss sie überrascht auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Vogel genau auf ihn zuhielt.

Elegant wie immer, breitete der Adler über dem Blonden seine Flügel aus und schwebte graziös über ihn, als nur noch zwei Meter zwischen ihnen waren, ließ er die Pergamentrolle fallen, die der andere auffing. Mit einem lauten Krächzen verabschiedete sich der Adler und begann damit, wieder an Höhe zu gewinnen und in den Wolken zu verschwinden.

Draco Malfoy, denn um niemand anderen handelte es sich bei dem blonden Mann, begann die Rolle, die zwar mit Wachs versiegelt war, aber kein ihm bekanntes Wappen trug, zu öffnen. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und sein Herz schlug fest gegen seinen Brustkorb, sein Atem kam nur noch stoßweise und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er die wenigen Zeilen überflog die dort geschrieben waren.

"Kann es sein?", murmelte er. Draco Malfoy zerknüllte das Pergament in seinen Händen und sprintete zu dem Haus zurück, aus dem er gerade geflüchtet war. Er musste den anderen bescheid geben und gemeinsam würden sie einen Plan aushecken. Endlich war ein Licht erschienen, ein Licht das vor eineinhalb Jahren mit dem Verschwinden von Harry Potter erloschen war.

Er riss die Tür beinahe aus der Angel als er schlitternd vor den anderen zum Stehen kam. Die versammelten Menschen sahen ihn überrascht an, es war lange her seitdem sich der junge Malfoyspross so benommen hatte. Lucius Malfoy wollte bereits zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen, wurde jedoch von Hermione Granger, die neben ihren Verlobten saß, vorzeitig daran gehindert.

"Was ist mit dir passiert?", der Ältere der Malfoys warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. Er konnte sich nur schwer daran gewöhnen zu akzeptieren, dass die Muggelhexe zu ihren Verbündeten gehörte.

Draco Malfoy schnappte nach Luft und setzte einige Male zum Reden an, bekam jedoch kein Wort heraus und hielt ihr letztendlich den eben erhaltenen Brief hin. Sie überflog das Geschriebene und hielt sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund, Ron Weasley, der neben ihr saß, las ebenfalls mit und er konnte sich einen freudigen Aufschrei nicht zurückhalten. Nun waren alle Anwesenden neugierig, es war ein älterer Zauberer der zuerst fragte, was in dem Brief stand.

Hermione drehte sich zu diesem und sah ihn lange Zeit nachdenklich an. Ihr Blick schweifte über den dünnen und vom Alter gezeichneten Körper, hinauf in das bartlose Gesicht. Unzählige Altersfalten zierte das ansonsten herbe Gesicht, aber es waren die Augen, die einen jeden in seinen Bann zogen. Rot wie das Blut in den Adern, stachen sie hervor.

Hermione räusperte sich. "Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Slytherin-Kerker, der zweite Gang rechts, dann der vierte Gang links, die letzte Zelle, Harry Potter."

"Hermione, willst du damit sagen, dass Harry in Hogwarts festgehalten wird?" Hoffnung schwang in der Stimme von Remus Lupin mit, der hinter ihr stand und ebenfalls auf den Brief starrte.

Die Angesprochene nickte. "Laut diesem Brief, ja."

"Wir müssen ihn da rausholen!"

"Und wie stellst du dir das vor, Draco. Wir können nicht, einfach so nach Hogwarts marschieren und in das Schloss eindringen." Malfoy Senior sah seinen Sohn vorwurfsvoll an.

"Warum nicht! Die beiden", er nickte zu Hermione und Ron, "kennen Hogwarts wie ihre Westentasche, genauso wie Harry."

Tom Riddle, der sich bis jetzt aus dem Gespräch rausgehalten hatte, zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich, als er aufstand und zur Bar ging. Bedächtig goss er sich einen Brandy ein und drehte sich wieder zu den anderen. Er schwenkte das Glas hin und her und sah zu Lucius Malfoy. "Dein Sohn hat Recht, wir müssen den Jungen dort rausholen, bevor es für ihn womöglich zu spät ist. Wir haben eine Chance und die sollten wir nutzen. Selbst wenn sich das Ganze als Falle herausstellen sollte, können wir noch immer sagen, dass wir unser Bestes gegeben haben."

"Aber was, wenn es wirklich eine Falle ist?"

"Lucius, wenn wir die Möglichkeit haben ihn da rauszuholen, dann sollten wir das auch tun!"

Lucius Malfoy wollte schon den Mund öffnen um zu antworten, jedoch hob Tom Riddle eine Hand und der Malfoy schloss seinen Mund wieder.

"Wenn wir es nicht tun, sind wir nicht sehr viel besser als diejenigen, die hinter dieser Tat stehen."

Malfoy gab seinen Widerstand auf, vor allem weil er sah, dass sich alle bereits jetzt dazu entschlossen hatten, Harry Potter dort rauszuholen, selbst sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Frustriert über die Tatsache, dass niemand einer Meinung mit ihm war, ließ er sich auf einen der Fauteuils fallen. Er sah den anderen mit eiskaltem Blick zu, wie sie die Befreiungsaktion planten und steuerte nichts dazu bei.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2006

-

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Post-Hogwarts  
Den bereits erschienenen sechsten Band, werde ich NICHT mit einbeziehen, schon alleine deshalb, weil einige Kapitel vor dessen Erscheinung entstanden sind.

-

**Teile:** 10?

-

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry und andere, jedoch werde ich mein Augenmerk mehr auf diese Beiden richten.

-

**Vorwort:** In dieser FF werden euch Gestalten aus der germanischen Mythologie begegnen und womöglich noch aus anderen. Bitte denkt daran, ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Was ich damit sagen will ist, ich werde sie mir so zu Recht stutzen, dass sie in meine FF passen und sie womöglich nichts mehr mit verschiedenen Legenden und Sagen gemein haben werden. Außer den Namen. Außerdem werden einige der Harry Potter Charaktere ziemlich OOC sein. Ihr seid hiermit alle gewarnt. Im Übrigen wird es keinen **Lemon** geben.

-

**Widmung:** Ich widme diese FF, GinnyMalfoy und vickysnape. Dafür, dass ich euch, ständig mit meinen Selbstzweifeln in den Ohren liege. Vor allem aber Gin, du musst beinahe jeden Tag mein Gejammere ertragen. Du weißt ja ich hab dich lieb und Vicky dafür, dass sie genauso wie Gin mein Versuchskaninchen ist. Ich hab euch lieb.

-

**Beta:** Wie immer GinnyMalfoy **schmatz**

-

**Titel:** Götterdämmerung

-

_Kapitel 1:  
_

-

Die große Bibliothek auf Malfoy-Manor war erfüllt von Kerzenschein, in dem riesigem Kamin prasselte freudig ein Feuer und erwärmte den ansonsten kalten Raum. In der Mitte stand ein großer Tisch, auf dem sich unzählige Bücher türmten. Manche von ihnen waren geschlossen, aber die meisten lagen offen da.

Ein brauner Wuschelkopf lugte hinter ein paar aufgetürmten Büchern hervor. Hermione Granger saß nun schon seit drei Tagen in dieser Bibliothek und suchte nach Schutzzaubern und Flüchen, die ihnen dabei helfen sollten Harry zu retten. Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über die müden Augen.

"Es hat keinen Sinn.", murmelte sie. Ihr Blick fiel über die hohen Bücherregale. "Es sind so viele."

Hätte jemand während ihrer Schulzeit zu ihr gesagt, dass sie sich in einer Bibliothek nicht zu Recht fand, dann hätte sie ihn ausgelacht. Die Bibliothek der Malfoys war groß, sogar noch größer als die von Hogwarts und sie fand sich nicht darin zu Recht.

Frustriert über ihre eigenen Gedanken, verschränkte sie die Arme auf dem Tisch und legte ihren Kopf darauf, sie schloss kurz ihre Augen. Ein leises Geräusch vor ihr, ließ sie hochsehen. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stand der Hausherr und zog langsam seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Gehstock. Hermione versteifte sich und sie verfluchte sich dafür, wieder einmal ihren Zauberstab im Zimmer vergessen zu haben.

In letzter Zeit passierte ihr das immer wieder, aber sie wollte so viel Zeit wie nur irgendwie möglich in der Bibliothek verbringen, dass sie nie zurückgehen wollte um ihn doch noch zu holen. Nun musste sie die Rechnung dafür begleichen, sie schallt sich selber eine Närrin, wie kann man auch im Haus eines Muggelhassers, ohne seinen Zauberstab herumlaufen?

Sie sah Lucius Malfoy in die Augen und runzelte leicht die Stirn, in ihnen sah sie nicht den gewöhnlichen Hass. Hermione konnte jedoch nicht genau beschreiben was sie sah.

Lucius Malfoy schwang seinen Zauberstab mit einer ausladenden und schwebenden Bewegung über den Tisch und murmelte: "Zurück". Alle Bücher bis auf jenes, auf dem noch immer Hermiones Hände lagen, schwebten in die Luft und kehrten an ihren Platz in den Regalen zurück.

Er steckte den Stab in seinen Gehstock zurück und schritt um den Tisch herum. Die grauen Augen fixierten sie, neben ihr blieb er stehen und legte seinen Gehstock vor ihr ab. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging eine der Bücherreihen entlang. Seine langen Finger strichen sanft über die Einbände. Als er gefunden hatte was er suchte, zog er ein großes und schweres Buch heraus und ging zurück. Dabei wurde er stets von Hermiones aufmerksamen Blick verfolgt.

Er legte das Buch vor der jungen Frau ab und ging wieder zurück, um weiter zu suchen. Hermiones Augen huschten zwischen dem Gehstock und dem Buch hin und her, sie hatte verstanden. Es war seine Art ihr zu zeigen, dass er ihr helfen würde und, dass er ihr auch noch seinen Zauberstab vor die Nase legte, ließ sie erleichtert ausatmen.

Hermione besah sich das Buch genauer Schwarzmagische Flüche für Weißmagier´. Sie schmunzelte leicht, wer hätte gedacht, dass man ausgerechnet in der Bibliothek von Malfoy-Manor so ein Buch finden würde. Vorsichtig schlug sie das, in altes Leder gebundene, Buch auf und begann es zu lesen.

In der Zwischenzeit brachte Lucius Malfoy noch mehr Bücher zu ihr. Er stand erst unschlüssig neben dem Tisch, setzte sich dann jedoch und sah Hermione zu, wie sie das Buch richtiggehend verschlang.

Hermione bemerkte erst sehr viel später, dass sie beobachtet wurde und hob stirnrunzelnd den Kopf. "Was?", sie wusste nicht so genau woher sie den Mut nahm, Lucius Malfoy eine so giftige Frage zu stellen, aber sie tat es dennoch.

Malfoy verengte seine Augen und das Grau stach noch kälter hervor, als für normal. Er öffnete den Mund um ihr zu antworten, als er hörte wie hinter seinem Rücken die Tür zur Bibliothek geöffnet wurde. Hermione neigte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite und Lucius Malfoy drehte sich auf dem Sessel herum.

Draco stand im Türrahmen und schaute überrascht auf die beiden. Langsam kam er näher und sein Blick schweifte zwischen Hermione und seinem Vater hin und her.

"Sagt mir, dass ich träume.", er ließ sich neben Hermione auf einem Stuhl nieder und fixierte seinen Vater mit demselben eisigen Blick, den auch dieser beherrschte.

"Ein wenig mehr Respekt mein Sohn. Tom will Potter da rausholen und ich will nicht, dass ihm oder meinem einzigen Erben etwas zustößt, nur weil diese Hexe es nicht fertig bringt ein paar Zaubersprüche zu finden.", Lucius Malfoy hob angewidert eine Augenbraue. "Und außerdem will ich nicht, dass ein Schla... eine Muggelgeborene, länger als nötig in meiner Bibliothek herumspioniert."

"Wer sollte hier mehr Respekt zeigen, Vater?"

"Draco...", Hermione legte eine Hand auf den Unterarm von Draco und wollte ihn so beruhigen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Hermione, mein Vater muss endlich lernen, dass die Welt im Wandel ist, auch seine. Es geht nicht mehr nur um Reinheit oder nicht. Wir werden alle bedroht und wir sollten alle gemeinsam an einem Strang ziehen."

Er funkelte seinen Vater an. "Egal wie sehr du dich auch dagegen sträubst, ich würde alles tun um Harry da rauszuholen."

Lucius ließ sich von seinem Sohn nicht einschüchtern und schürzte die Lippen. "Potter! Ein Halbblut!", meinte er mit einer abfälligen Stimmlage.

Draco streckte angrifflustig das Kinn vor. "Ja und!"

"Toujours pur, Draco!", Lucius erhob sich halb von seinem Stuhl und stütze seine Hände auf dem Tisch ab.

Draco war ebenfalls aufgesprungen, der Stuhl auf dem er bisher gesessen hatte fiel polternd um und er verengte seine Augen. "Pas toujours, Père!"

"Dein Sohn hat Recht, Lucius.", erklang eine Stimme von der Tür. Lucius wirbelte herum und wollte bereits etwas sagen, als er jedoch den Ausdruck in den Augen seiner Frau sah, hielt er lieber den Mund.

Narzissa Malfoy kam mit kleinen und gemächlichen Schritten näher. Die Schleppe ihres Bodenlangen Kleides schleifte etwas über den Boden. Sie trat ihrem Mann mit erhobenem Kopf gegenüber. Das Blau ihrer Augen strahlte ihm regelrecht entgegen. Durch die Schlichtheit ihres Kleides kamen sie noch mehr zur Geltung. Sie neigte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite und nickte Hermione freundschaftlich zu.

Sie sah ihrem Mann fest in die Augen. "Und bevor du etwas sagst, was du später mit Sicherheit bereuen würdest, solltest du mich jetzt zu einem kleinen Spaziergang in den Garten begleiten."

Ohne eine Antwort von ihrem Mann abzuwarten, hackte sie sich bei ihm ein und zwinkerte ihrem Sohn zu. Lucius Malfoy war über das plötzliche Auftauchen seiner Frau so dermaßen überrascht, dass er widerstandslos mitging.

"Merci, Maman.", murmelte Draco und ließ sich wieder zurückfallen. Zu seinem Glück hatte Hermione den Stuhl gleich wieder aufgestellt.

Nachdem sich die Tür der Bibliothek hinter den beiden Malfoys geschlossen hatte, atmete Hermione befreit auf und auch Draco holte zischend Luft. Sie blieben einige Minuten sitzen und sprachen kein Wort, sie ließen die Ruhe des Moments auf sie einwirken und dankten allen Göttern für das rechtzeitige Auftauchen von Narzissa.

Draco öffnete seine Augen einen spaltbreit, als er von Hermione ein leises Kichern hörte. Er sah sie fragend an, aber sie kicherte einfach weiter und brach sogar noch in ein lautes Lachen aus.

"Was ist so witzig?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Gesicht war schon ganz rot von dem vielem lachen und sie bekam sich noch immer nicht ein. Sie versuchte ein paar Mal antworten, versagte jedoch kläglich bei dem Versuch. Stattdessen tat sie das naheliegendste, sie hob den Gehstock von Lucius Malfoy in die Höhe, der bisher in ihrem Schoß gelegen hatte.

Draco riss die Augen auf und musste auch lachen. "Er hat seinen Zauberstab vergessen?" Er machte ein strenges Gesicht alà Lucius Malfoy. "Denk daran, Draco!", er stand auf und hielt die Nase in die Höhe und stolzierte herum, während Hermione schon fast vom Stuhl fiel. "Das wichtigste Instrument eines Zauberers ist sein Zauberstab und den sollte man nie vergessen, geschweige denn, ihn aus den Händen geben. Am besten wäre es natürlich du würdest auch mit ihm schlafen."

Draco konnte den elendslangen Vortrag seines Vaters nicht mehr zu Ende vortragen, da er selber schon lachen musste. "Und dann ... und dann vergisst er ihn selber."

"Chrmchrm!"

Hermione und Draco wirbelten herum und sahen sich einem vor wutschäumenden Lucius Malfoy gegenüber. Sein Gesicht war schneeweiß und man konnte an den Wangenkonchen erkennen, wie sich sein Kiefer hin und her bewegte. An seiner Schläfe pochte eine Ader die Draco zeigte, dass sein Vater mehr als nur sauer war.

Mit vor Wut bebenden Schultern machte Lucius ein paar Schritte und streckte auffordernd seinen Arm aus. Hermione hatte verstanden, traute sich jedoch nicht ihm entgegen zu gehen, sondern warf ihm seinen Gehstock zu und versteckte sich dann hinter Draco.

Wenn Lucius Malfoy in diesem Moment gekonnt hätte, hätte er Hermione und Draco bestimmt mit einem der Unverzeihlichen belegt. Draco hatte bisher noch nicht erlebt, dass sein Vater so derartig wütend werden konnte. Ein Klatschen brachte die Beiden dazu, auch endlich der Person hinter Lucius Malfoy Beachtung zu schenken.

Tom Riddle stand in der Tür und klatschte noch immer in die Hände. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch sehr erfolgreich als Schauspieler dein Geld verdienen könntest, Draco. Ich habe schon einige Male erlebt, dass Lucius nachgeahmt wurde, aber keiner war bisher so gut wie du."

Riddle grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, als wäre er ein kleiner Schuljunge und Malfoys Kiefer mahlte noch mehr. Mit einem mörderischen Blick auf seinen Sohn wandte er sich um und stolzierte aus der Bibliothek.

Tom Riddle wandte sich ebenfalls um. "Du solltest ihn nicht unnötig reizen. Er braucht noch Zeit, gib sie ihm."

"Er hatte jetzt fast zwei Jahre um sich daran zu gewöhnen!"

"Im Gegensatz zu mir, hatte dein Vater immer die Wahl. Es war sein freier Wille Voldemort zu folgen. Du kannst nicht von ihm verlangen, dass er von einem Tag auf den anderen ein anderer Mensch wird.", Tom hatte sich wieder zu Draco und Hermione umgedreht.

"Den ersten Schritt in die richtige Richtung hat er doch schon getan, in dem er Hermione und die anderen hier leben lässt.", Tom grinste schief und holte ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier aus seiner Robentasche. "Ehe ich es wieder vergesse.", er legte es auf dem Tisch ab und ging.

Hermione die noch immer hinter Draco stand lehnte ihren Kopf gegen dessen Rücken. "Er war ziemlich sauer, oder?"

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein, er IST es noch.", er musste sich räuspern damit die Worte über seine Lippen kamen.

Gemeinsamen gingen sie zum Tisch zurück und Hermione schnappte sich die Karte, die ihnen Tom da gelassen hatte, während sich Draco auf der anderen Seite hinsetzte. Sie breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus und ihre Augen wurden immer größer und größer.

Draco hatte sie beobachtet und fragte jetzt neugierig. "Was ist los?"

"Eine Karte des Slytherinkerkers."

"WAS?", Draco sprang auf und umrundete mit schnellen Schritten den Tisch um sich neben Hermione zu stellen. Er fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die verschiedenen Gänge nach.

"Das ist der Wahnsinn, weißt du was das bedeutet?", er sah Hermione nicht einmal an und beantwortete sich selber seine Frage. "Wir können Harry mit Leichtigkeit da rausholen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das so leicht werden wird. Die Karte der Rumtreiber wäre jetzt genau das Richtige."

"Welche Karte?", Draco runzelte de Stirn.

"Harrys Karte. Als sein Vater in der Schule war, hat er zusammen mit seinen Freunden eine Karte von Hogwarts erstellt. Wenn man zu ihr sagt Ich schwöre feierlich ich bin ein Tunichtgut´, dann kann man fast alle Gänge von Hogwarts sehen und auch wer gerade in ihnen unterwegs ist."

"Deshalb hat man euch nie erwischt, weil ihr schon vorher abgehauen seid."

Hermione grinste erst nur und nickte dann. "Glaub mir, Harry hat im letzen Schuljahr noch ganz andere Dinge damit gemacht. Wenn ich bloß wüsste wo er sie damals versteckt hat, bevor er in die Winkelgasse gegangen ist."

Die Dämmerung brach bereits über Malfoy-Manor herein und die Beiden saßen noch immer über den Plan gebeugt da und studierten ihn. Hermione strich sich mit den Händen über die Augen und massierte ihre Schläfen. Sie schnaufte einmal frustriert auf und verbarg ihren Kopf in ihren Händen.

Draco sah sie von der Seite her an. "Was ist los?"

"Es ist alles meine Schuld.", murmelte sie. "Hätte ich ihn..."

"Hör auf damit, Hermione!", kam es von der Tür. Hermione und Draco sahen hoch. Ron hatte gerade die Tür zur Bibliothek hinter sich geschlossen und kam jetzt näher. "Du hast es gut gemeint und du kannst nichts dafür. Gib dir nicht selber die Schuld."

"Aber ich...", Ron schüttelte bestimmend den Kopf und Hermione verstummte. Sie hatten in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren sooft darüber gesprochen und sie drehten sich jedes Mal im Kreis.

**Flashback Anfang**

"Harry, warte auf mich.", ein brauner Wuschelkopf stürmte die Treppe zur Eingangshalle herunter und stoppte erst kurz vor dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Hermione musste erst einmal wieder zu Luft kommen bevor sie mit Harry sprechen konnte.

Der lächelte sie nur an. "Lass dir Zeit, Hermione."

Sie wedelte mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. "Ich ... ich wollte dir dein Geschenk schon heute geben und dann kannst du es gleich einlösen."

Harry schaute sie fragend an. "Was meinst du?"

"Na morgen ist doch der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag und du könntest morgen dein Geschenk nicht einlösen, aber heute schon.", sie grinste ihn an und hielt ihm ein Briefkuvert hin.

Harry nahm es an sich und drehte es unschlüssig hin und her.

"Na los, mach es schon auf!", quengelte Hermione. Harry löste das Siegel und nahm die Karte heraus, seine Augen weiteten sich als er den Inhalt des Geschriebenen begriff.

"Wenn es zu einem Kampf kommt, würde dir deine Brille im Weg sein, oder wenn du sie verlierst, nicht auszudenken. Du wärst deinem Gegner ausgeliefert, blind wie ein Maulwurf, wie du nun Mal ohne deine Brille bist.", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

"Danke Hermione, aber ich...", Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ohne meine Brille bin ich es nicht."

"Du wirst doch trotzdem noch Harry sein. Mit oder ohne Brille, aber in einem Kampf bist du ohne besser dran."

Harry nickte ergeben, so gesehen musste er Hermione schon Recht geben, aber er hatte sich schon so sehr an seine Brille gewohnt. Es würde bestimmt eine große Umstellung sein.

"Wann muss ich dort sein?"

"Du kannst jeder Zeit hin.", Hermione lächelte ihn an. "Wenn du jetzt noch gehst könntest du noch rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen wieder hier sein."

"Und alle damit schocken.", jetzt musste auch Harry grinsen.

"Ich werde alle ablenken.", meinte Hermione mit dem Brustton der Überzeugung.

Harry beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr. "Und wie willst du das bei Dumbledore schaffen?"

"Öhm.", war ihre einzige, geistreiche Antwort und Harry lachte kurz auf.

"Du schaffst das schon. Wenn nicht du, wer dann?", er küsste sie auf die Wange und ging in Richtung Eingangstor.

Hermione wuselte noch einmal zu ihm und umarmte ihn. "Frohe Weihnachten, Harry."

Harry legte die Arme um seine Freundin. "Dir auch."

Nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten, ging Hermione in die große Halle. Harry sah ihr so lange nach, bis er sie aus den Augen verlor und ging langsam rückwärts. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bis er mit seinem Rücken gegen ein weiches Hindernis stieß. Hände legten sich sanft auf seine Hüften und hielten ihn davon ab, vor Schreck hinzufallen.

Harry atmete durch die Nase ein und stockte, er kannte diesen Geruch. Er würde ihn unter Tausenden herauskennen. An dieser Schule gab es nur einen der so verführerisch nach Vanille roch. Nur ein einziger Schüler schaffte es, dass Harry in seiner Nähe glaubte, sein Herz würde gleich aus seinem Körper ausbrechen.

Dass ausgerechnet dieser Junge seine Hände so sanft auf Harrys Hüften legen würde, hätte dieser jedoch nie geglaubt. Harry befürchtete schon, dass er gleich in Flammen aufging, so sehr brannten diese Hände auf seinem Körper.

Genüsslich und tief atmete er durch die Nase ein, nur um dieses Vanillearoma in sich aufzunehmen. Langsam, jede Sekunde auskostend die diese Hände auf seinem Körper verweilten, drehte er sich um.

Harry musste seinen Kopf etwas heben um in die sturmgrauen Augen sehen zu können. Es war tatsächlich er, dem sich Harry gegenüberfand und noch immer lag zumindest eine Hand auf seiner Hüfte. Harry legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und musterte den blonden Jungen vor sich. Es hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis sich Harry daran gewöhnte, dass Draco Malfoy anscheinend keinen Streit mehr mit ihm suchte und sich auch ansonsten weitestgehend aus den Häuserstreitigkeiten heraushielt.

Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm richtig bewusst, wie schön dessen Augen waren. Wie sie das Licht reflektierten und ihn in ihren Bann zogen. Harry schaffte es gerade noch so, sich nicht in diesem Sturmgrau zu verlieren.

Harry schluckte. "Malfoy?", hauchte er und wollte sich selber schon dafür verfluchen, dass seine Stimme so leise klang. In Gedanken beschimpfte er sein Herz als Verräter, weil es so hart gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug. Seinem Gegenüber, der, wie es Harry in diesem Moment auffiel, viel zu nahe war, musste es einfach auffallen.

Langsam entfernte sich die Hand und Harry spürte Malfoys Fingerkuppen die fast zärtlich über seine Hüfte strichen und dann plötzlich verschwunden waren.

"Frohe Weihnachten ... Potter.", Malfoy machte einen Schritt zu Seite und ging an Harry vorbei. Seine Schulter streifte dabei leicht die von dem Gryffindor, jedoch reagierte Malfoy nicht darauf, zumindest nicht offensichtlich, nur Harry kam es so vor, als würde bei ihm wieder einmal der Blitz einschlagen.

Harry sah ihm kurz nach und drehte sich mit schwerem Herzen und einem ergebenen Seufzer um und schritt aus dem Tor, verfolgt von sturmgrauen Augen, aber das bemerkte er nicht mehr.

Hermione knetete nervös ihre Hände unter dem Tisch. Es war bereits das Abendessen und Harry war noch immer nicht zurück. Dumbledore und die Lehrer betraten die große Halle und alle machten ein bedrücktes Gesicht. Selbst Snape merkte man an, dass er tief betroffen war.

Die Lehrer nahmen an dem großen Tisch platz, nur der Schulleiter blieb davor stehen und drehte sich zu den Schülern. Sein Blick schweifte durch die Halle und blieb an Hermione und Ron etwas länger hängen.

Hermione schluckte schwer und sie hatte eine schlechte Vorahnung.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. "Ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass heute Vormittag, Harry Potter entführt wurde. Niemand weiß wo er sich zurzeit befindet."

Totenstille legte sich über die Halle und man hätte eine Nadel zu Boden fallen hören können. Niemand sprach und fast alle Schüler starrten ihren Schulleiter entsetzt an.

Hermione schluchzte laut auf, sie schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund und rannte aus der Halle hinaus. Vereinzelt hörte man nun lautes Aufschluchzen und selbst der Slytherintisch verhielt sich ruhig. Alle waren mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, so, dass niemanden auffiel wie Draco Malfoy die Halle verlies. Noch nicht einmal Ron Weasley, der seine Schwester am Hals hängen hatte und dem selbst eine Träne über die Wange lief. Er wäre jetzt gerne bei Hermione, jedoch ließ ihn Ginny nicht los.

Hermione war nicht weit gelaufen, sondern saß nur wenige Meter neben der Tür und weinte herzzerreißend, die Tränen rannen wie Sturzbäche über ihre Wangen und immer wieder murmelte sie dieselben Worte: Es ist meine Schuld´. Sie zog die Nase hoch und suchte in ihrer Robe nach einem Taschentuch, als ihr eines gereicht wurde.

Sie nahm es in die Hand und schnäuzte sich, erst danach sah sie hoch. Sie riss überrascht die Augen auf. Draco Malfoy ging vor ihr in die Hocke, damit sie nicht so hoch sehen musste.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Granger.", meinte er mit leiser Stimme. Ehe er sich versah, hing Hermione an seinem Hals und weinte an seiner Schulter, er legte leicht seine Arme um sie. Selbst ihm entkam ein Schluchzer, so wurden die beiden auch von den anderen Gryffindors gefunden. Die die beiden ungläubig anstarrten.

**Flashback Ende**

"Wiesel hat Recht, es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Ron blinzelte Draco böse an, wenn sich in den letzten zwei Jahren etwas nicht geändert hatte, dann war es das Verhältnis der beiden. Sie stritten sich noch immer und hin und wieder kam es sogar vor, dass die beiden rauften. Es war für alle etwas Normalität in dieser so veränderten Welt.

Hermione lächelte leicht. "Werdet ihr es jemals schaffen euch zu vertragen?"

"Kaum!", kam es zeitgleich von den Beiden.

Für den Rest der Nacht, vergruben sich die drei in der Bibliothek und wurden nur hin und wieder von einer Hauselfe unterbrochen, die dafür sorgte, dass sie sowohl etwas aßen, wie auch tranken.

-

-

-

-

«Toujours pur, Draco!» - «Immer rein, Draco!»

«Pas toujours, Père!» - «Nicht immer, Vater!»

«Merci, Maman.» - «Danke, Mama.»

-

-

Zum Link mitden Reviewantworten, kommt ihr wie immer über mein Profil.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer:** Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2006

-

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Post-Hogwarts  
Den bereits erschienenen sechsten Band, werde ich NICHT mit einbeziehen, schon alleine deshalb, weil einige Kapitel vor dessen Erscheinung entstanden sind.

-

**Teile:** 10?

-

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry und andere, jedoch werde ich mein Augenmerk mehr auf diese Beiden richten.

-

**Vorwort:** In dieser FF werden euch Gestalten aus der germanischen Mythologie begegnen und womöglich noch aus anderen. Bitte denkt daran, ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Was ich damit sagen will ist, ich werde sie mir so zu Recht stutzen, dass sie in meine FF passen und sie womöglich nichts mehr mit verschiedenen Legenden und Sagen gemein haben werden. Außer den Namen. Außerdem werden einige der Harry Potter Charaktere ziemlich OOC sein. Ihr seid hiermit alle gewarnt. Im Übrigen wird es keinen **Lemon** geben.

-

**Widmung:** Ich widme diese FF, GinnyMalfoy und vickysnape. Dafür, dass ich euch, ständig mit meinen Selbstzweifeln in den Ohren liege. Vor allem aber Gin, du musst beinahe jeden Tag mein Gejammere ertragen. Du weißt ja ich hab dich lieb und Vicky dafür, dass sie genauso wie Gin mein Versuchskaninchen ist. Ich hab euch lieb.

-

**Beta:** Wie immer GinnyMalfoy **schmatz**

-

**Titel:** Götterdämmerung

-

_Kapitel 2:_

-

Draco stand auf der Terrasse und ließ seinen Blick über den weitläufigen und mit den buntesten Blumen geschmückten Garten schweifen. Es war eine Passion seiner Mutter, sie kümmerte sich selber um den Garten, sie wollte ihn nicht in die Obsorge eines Gärtners geben. Natürlich hatte sie jemanden der ihr dabei half, aber das meiste machte sie selber. Er lächelte leicht, seine Mutter konnte stundenlang über die verschiedensten Blumen reden und es war nicht nur einmal vorgekommen, dass er auf dem schnellsten Weg verschwunden war. Er holte tief Luft und sog den Geruch der Blumen in sich auf.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss er seine Lider, bald war es so weit und sie würden sich zu dritt auf machen. Es gab gestern Nacht noch einen riesen Streit zwischen Tom, Ron, Hermione und ihm. Sie drei waren dafür, dass Hermione hier bleiben sollte und sie alleine versuchen würden Harry da raus zu holen. Hermione hatte einen Aufstand gemacht, der seines Gleichen suchte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine blassen Lippen. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn dieser Streit an die seiner Eltern, auch seine Mutter, so still und rücksichtsvoll sie auch ansonsten war, sie konnte zur Furie werden wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Letztendlich konnten sie Hermione doch noch davon überzeugen, dass sie hier mehr gebraucht wurde. Sie brauchten eine Rückversicherung und wer wäre da besser geeignet als das schlaueste Mädchen, dass es je in Hogwarts gegeben hatte.

Sie sollte versuchen sie rauszuholen, falls sie versagen sollten oder das Ganze doch eine Falle war wie sein Vater meinte. Draco schlug frustriert mit der Faust gegen die Wand, wieder einmal blieb er mit seinen Gedanken bei seinem Vater hängen. Draco verstand ihn nicht, zumindest nicht wirklich. Natürlich war seinem Vater die Reinheit des Blutes wichtig, aber selbst ihm mussten die Zeichen der Zeit aufgefallen sein. Es änderte sich in letzter Zeit so viel, nur der alte Malfoy hielt noch immer an seinem Glauben fest.

Warum konnte sein Vater nicht einsehen, was ihm schon längst klar war? Warum musste Lucius Malfoy immer so abfällig über Hermione reden? Warum stellte er sich noch immer so vehement gegen alles, was nicht in sein Idealbild passte? Warum konnte Lucius Malfoy nicht akzeptieren, dass er einen anderen Weg gehen wollte? Dass Harry Potter nun einmal zu seinem Weg gehörte, dass es Harry sein sollte, mit dem er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen mochte, falls dieser das auch wollte, verstand sich. Draco schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, dabei fielen ein paar Strähnen seines weißblonden Haares in sein Gesicht. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und hob sein Gesicht dem Himmel entgegen. Sein Vater war schon immer sehr gut darin, sich den veränderten Verhältnissen anzupassen. Keiner wusste was in dem Kopf des älteren Malfoys wirklich vorging, wenn Harry endlich hier wäre, vielleicht sah sein Vater dann ein, dass er im Unrecht war. Vielleicht würde er ihm dann endlich seinen Segen geben. Er würde auch dann um Harry werben, wenn dem nicht so wäre, aber lieber wäre es ihm, wenn er wüsste, dass seine Familie hinter ihm stand. Denn trotz ihrer verschieden Vorgehensweise waren sie das nun einmal und Draco würde Harry gerne dazuzählen. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und ging ins Haus zurück.

**.oO9Oo.**

Lucius Malfoy trat von dem Fenster weg, von dem aus er seinen Sohn beobachtet hatte. Das unergründliche Grau war hinter zusammengekniffen Lidern versteckt, als er den Weg seines Sohnes mit seinen Augen folgte. Er wusste, dass sich vieles verändert hatte, aber er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut. Die Erziehung seines Vaters war einfach zu perfekt gewesen, um sie von einem Tag auf den anderen zu vergessen. Natürlich hatte er sich immer ein anderes Leben für seinen Sohn gewünscht. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er einmal wie sein verhasster Vater sein würde, aber an dem Tag, an dem Draco ihm sagte WEN, er lieben würde. Erst da, als sie diesen riesen Streit hatten und er seinem Sohn verbieten wollte jemals wieder mit Potter zu reden, als er kurz davor stand einen der Unverzeihlichen auf seinen Sohn zu sprechen. Erst da fiel ihm auf, dass er wie sein Vater war. Dass er genauso grausam und gefühlskalt war, wie dieser zu seinen Lebzeiten, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer. Nachdenklich starrte er auf den Fleck, wo vor einigen Augenblicken noch Draco gestanden hatte. Wie würde es sein wenn Potter dann hier war, würde er ihn genauso behandeln. Lucius Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, wahrscheinlich. Er wusste, dass er ein Sturkopf war, Narzissa hatte es ihm mehr als nur einmal gesagt. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über den Garten schweifen und sah wie seine Frau sich vor einen Rosenstrauch hockte, ein sanftes, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich von dem Fenster abwandte.

**.oO9Oo.**

Ihre feingliedrigen Finger strichen sanft über eine weiße Rose. Narzissa Malfoy konnte sich noch sehr gut an den Tag erinnern, als sie gerade diesen Strauch pflanzte, wie könnte sie den auch vergessen. Er war ein Geschenk ihres Mannes gewesen. Ob er damals wusste, dass es weiße Rosen sein würden die dort wachsen würden? Ihr ging es damals nicht gut, die Geburt von Draco stand kurz bevor und trotzdem wollte sie unbedingt diese Rosen noch in den Garten einpflanzen. Gerade als sie die letzte Handbewegung gemacht hatte, setzten ihr Wehen ein. An dem Tag kam Draco zur Welt und der Strauch wurde zu ihrem Liebling, erinnerte er sie doch ständig an ihren Sohn. Sie schnitt eine der Blüten ab und roch daran. Ob Lucius klar war, dass sie immer zu ihrem Sohn stehen würde. Er wäre selbst dann ihr Sohn, wenn er mit einer oder einem Muggel hier aufkreuzen würde. Sie würde sich jeder Zeit gegen ihren Mann stellen, wenn es um das Glück von Draco ging. Sie liebte Lucius, keine Frage, aber Draco war ihr Sohn, ihr Herzblut, ihr ein und alles. Wenn er Harry Potter wirklich liebte, würde sie ihn, so gut es ihr möglich war, unterstützen. Ein leises Knacken ließ sie hochsehen, sie legte ihren Kopf etwas schief. Anscheinend war sie nicht die einzige, die sich in ihren Gedanken verlor, Tom Riddle stand etwas entfernt von ihr und schien ebenfalls über etwas nachzudenken. Wahrscheinlich über seine erste wirklich Begegnung mit Harry. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Züge und sie zog sich so leise wie nur irgendwie möglich zurück.

**.oO9Oo.**

Tom Riddle stand einfach nur da und starrte irgendeinen imaginären Punkt an. So oft in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wie es sein würde, wenn er wirklich Harry Potter gegenüberstehen würde. Jedes Mal war es anders, dass eine Mal ließ ihn Potter erklären was passiert war, aber meistens war dem nicht so. Er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Wäre er an seiner Stelle, er würde sich selber auch nicht zuhören wollen. 50 Jahre hatte er gebraucht um sich von diesem Unding zu befreien und dann stand er vor den Scherben seines Lebens. Sie hatte es ihm schier unmöglich gemacht, ein normales Leben zu führen. So viele Jahre hatte er damit verbracht die Welt der Zauberer in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Sie würden ihm nie verzeihen und er konnte es ihnen nicht übel nehmen. Tom ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, diese Schlange hatte sich in ihn geschlichen, hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und alles zerstört. Das einzige was er noch tun konnte, war so viel wie möglich wieder gut zu machen. Danach sollten die Zauberer über ihn richten, aber zuerst musste diese Bedrohung aus dem Weg geräumt werden. Sie waren ansonsten alle ihrem Untergang geweiht. Seitdem sie wussten, dass Potter noch lebt und sie eine Chance hatten ihn lebend zu sich zu holen, fragte er sich, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhallten sollte, aber er kam auf keinen grünen Zweig. Frustriert darüber, dass sich seine Gedanken wieder einmal im Kreis drehten, wirbelte er herum und stampfte missmutig zurück zum Haus.

**.oO9Oo.**

Hermione schnaufte frustriert auf und blickte auf die schwarze Schatulle in ihrer Hand. Fast schon zärtlich strich sie über den samtenen Bezug. Sie fragte sich, ob Harry ihr verzeihen könnte. Sie hatte es damals gut gemeint mit ihrem Geschenk, aber es hatte nichts gebracht. Er war niemals bei dem Medizauberer in der Nokturngasse, er wurde schon vorher entführt. Egal was die anderen sagten und taten, sie gab sich trotzdem die Schuld. Nicht nur, dass Harry trotz allem noch die Brille brauchte, es war auch nicht nötig sich für den Kampf gegen Voldemort vorzubereiten. Sie hatte ihn in Gefahr gebracht, ohne sie wäre er noch bei ihnen und nicht irgendwo gefangen.

**.oO9Oo.**

Ron stand in der Tür und beobachtete Hermione. Anhand ihrer Gesichtszüge wusste er sofort, an was sie gerade dachte. Ron vermisste seinen Freund, er wusste, dass es zwischen ihnen nie wieder so sein würde wie vorher. Sooft in den letztem Jahr hatte er sich gefragt, ob er je ein richtiger Freund gewesen war. Er fragte sich, ob es besser gewesen wäre, wenn er damals mit ihm gegangen wäre. Wäre es dann nicht passiert? Hätten sie zusammen eine Chance gehabt? Ron verscheuchte die Gedanken mit einer Handbewegung, er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Wenn Harry hier war und sie wussten wie schlimm es tatsächlich war, konnte er sich Gedanken darüber machen. Langsam schritt er auf Hermione zu und umarmte sie von hinten. Hermione schmiegte sich in die Umarmung.  
"Wir sollten zu den anderen gehen.", murmelte Ron an ihrem Ohr und erhielt ein Nicken als Antwort von ihr.

**.oO9Oo.**

Draco drehte nervös seinen Zauberstab hin und her, während seine Augen unablässig die Gegend überprüften. Bisher hatte er gedacht, dass ihr Plan eigentlich nur gelingen konnte, jedoch war er sich mittlerweile nicht mehr so sicher. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn Tom und er die Wachposten abgelenkt hätten und Weasley Harry da rausgeholt hätte. Draco fragte sich, ob Harry überhaupt mit ihm kommen würde. Vor seinem Verschwinden gab es nur ein paar kleinere Begegnungen, die Harry gezeigt hatten, dass er sich geändert hatte, aber würde Harry ihm trotzdem so viel vertrauen? Vorsichtig lugte Draco um eine Ecke, die Luft war rein. Dicht an die Wand gedrückt und auf die Umgebung horchend, schlich er weiter.

Draco kam gerade an einer Nische vorbei, als er leise Schritte hört. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, legte sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund und er wurde in eben diese gezogen. Der Duft nach Wind und Wildnis stieg ihm in die Nase. Lippen bewegten sich nahe an seinem Ohr.

"Sei leise!", murmelte eine tiefe, angenehme Stimme.

Dracos Augen richteten sich auf den einsehbaren Teil des Ganges, genau in diesem Moment sah er eine Gestalt daran vorbei gehen. Der Mann sah in die Nische und Draco hielt gespannt den Atem an. Er erwartete, dass der Wachposten sofort Alarm schlagen würde und Draco spannte jeden Muskel in seinem Körper an, um genau das zu verhindern. Der Augenblick verging und die Wache ging, ohne etwas zu unternehmen, einfach weiter. Draco ließ den Atem zischend aus und die Hand auf seinem Mund verschwand. Langsam drehte Draco sich um und sah in bernsteinfarbene Augen. Er hob seine Hand, die noch immer verkrampft seinen Zauberstab hielt, hoch und drückte die Spitze des Stabes auf die Brust des Mannes.

"Wer sind sie?", zischte er und verengte seine Augen.

"Ein Freund?"

Draco setzte bereits zu einer Antwort an, wurde jedoch von einer erhobenen Hand davon abgehalten.

"Es ist nicht wichtig wer ich bin, nur so viel, es ist an der Zeit, dass sich etwas ändert.", er holte ein vergilbtes Pergament aus seiner Manteltasche hervor und hielt es Draco hin.

Draco nahm es in die Hand und sah unschlüssig darauf hinab. "Was soll ich damit?"

"Es gehört dem jungen Mann, wegen dem du hier bist." Draco riss die Augen auf. Konnte es sein? War das die Karte von der ihm Hermione erzählt hatte?

"Man hat ihn woanders untergebracht, er ist nicht mehr in demselben Raum." Der Mann machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. "Hilf ihm.", waren seine letzte Worte, bevor er sich in einem schwarzen Nebel auflöste.

Draco starrte auf den Fleck, wo der Mann bis vor kurzem noch gestanden hatte. Er riss mühsam seinen Blick von der Stelle und tippte die Karte in seiner Hand an: "Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut.", murmelte er und hoffte, dass er Hermiones Worte richtig im Kopf behalten hatte. Fein geschwungene Linien bewiesen ihm, dass er richtig lag. Sofort suchte er nach dem richtigen Namenszug und atmete erleichtert auf, als er ihn las. Harry war in einem Raum weiter unten in den Kerkern. Das einzige was Draco beunruhigte, war, dass er sich nicht zu bewegen schien. Immer wieder musste er bei seinem Weg zu Harry einigen Wachposten ausweichen, aber letztendlich stand er in dem Korridor, in dem auch Harry sein musste. Er steckte die Karte in die Innentasche seiner Robe und schritt langsam den Gang hinab. Seine Schritte wurden von den Wänden zurückgeworfen und verhallten in der Dunkelheit. Er zählte in Gedanken die Türen ab und blieb vor der stehen, hinter der sich Harry befinden musste. Draco streckte seinen Arm aus und entriegelte die schwere Eichentür, vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke hinunter und öffnete sie.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer:** Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2006

-

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Post-Hogwarts  
Den bereits erschienenen sechsten Band, werde ich NICHT mit einbeziehen, schon alleine deshalb, weil einige Kapitel vor dessen Erscheinung entstanden sind.

-

**Teile:** 10?

-

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry und andere, jedoch werde ich mein Augenmerk mehr auf diese Beiden richten.

-

**Vorwort:** In dieser FF werden euch Gestalten aus der germanischen Mythologie begegnen und womöglich noch aus anderen. Bitte denkt daran, ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Was ich damit sagen will ist, ich werde sie mir so zu Recht stutzen, dass sie in meine FF passen und sie womöglich nichts mehr mit verschiedenen Legenden und Sagen gemein haben werden. Außer den Namen. Außerdem werden einige der Harry Potter Charaktere ziemlich OOC sein. Ihr seid hiermit alle gewarnt. Im Übrigen wird es keinen **Lemon** geben.

-

**Widmung:** Ich widme diese FF, GinnyMalfoy und vickysnape. Dafür, dass ich euch, ständig mit meinen Selbstzweifeln in den Ohren liege. Vor allem aber Gin, du musst beinahe jeden Tag mein Gejammere ertragen. Du weißt ja ich hab dich lieb und Vicky dafür, dass sie genauso wie Gin mein Versuchskaninchen ist. Ich hab euch lieb.

-

**Beta:** Wie immer GinnyMalfoy **schmatz**

-

**Titel:** Götterdämmerung

-

**Zusätzliche Warnung:** **_Taschentücher bereitstellen. _**

-

_Kapitel 3:_

-

Ein Schluchzen hallte von den kalten Steinwänden zurück. Eine Räumlichkeit, die widerlicher nicht hätte sein können. Durch eine kleine Öffnung in der Decke fiel spärliches Licht herein. Es strahlte matt auf altes, mit Dreck überdecktes, und stinkendes Streu. Ein paar Ratten huschten über den, mit Blut übersudelten Boden, in den Ecken hatten sich Spinnen ihre Netze gebaut und thronten dort oben wie Könige über ihr Land. Kellerasseln krabbelten über einen leblos daliegenden Körper und eine der Ratten versuchte an einem Bein zu knabbern, wurde jedoch durch das Bewegen einer Zehe gehindert. Langsam kämpfte sich die Gestalt in eine sitzende Position hoch. Der Rücken war überseht mit Striemen und auf dem Brustkorb waren verschiedene Brandmale zu sehen. Keine der Verletzungen wurde behandelt, aus einigen floss noch immer Blut, während andere wiederum eiterten und eine dickflüssige, braungelbe Flüssigkeit absonderten. Ein paar der Wunden schienen alt zu sein, denn sie waren bereits vernarbt. Fahrig fuhr sich der junge Mann mit den Händen durch sein Haar und versuchte etwas zu erkennen, was jedoch zwecklos für ihn war.

Laute Schritte, die sich langsam seinem Verließ näherten, ließen ihn zusammenzucken. Er rutschte mit einem panischen Gesichtsausdruck an die Wand und zuckte unter Schmerzen wieder zusammen, als er die kalten Steine an seinem lädierten Rücken spürte. Wieder einmal hatte er seine Wunden vergessen, der junge Mann spürte wie eine der Striemen aufriss und sich das Blut langsam einen Weg aus der Wunde, seinen Rücken hinab, suchte. Mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen sah er auf die hölzerne Tür und wartete darauf, dass sein Peiniger herein kam. Die Schritte stoppten, der Besitzer der fremden Füße schien nicht genau zu wissen wo er hin musste. Der junge Mann senkte den Kopf, konnte es sein, dass da draußen nicht sein Peiniger war, dachte er sich. Er schüttelte aber gleich darauf den Kopf, wer sollte sonst hierher kommen? Niemand wusste, dass er hier war.

Die Schritte kamen wieder näher und der junge Mann richtete seine trüb gewordenen grünen Augen, ängstlich auf die Tür. Er kniff sie leicht zusammen, in der Hoffnung so mehr erkennen zu können. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und sein Blut schoss durch die Adern, sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Rippen. Er wartete, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper war angespannt, sein Atem kam nur flach über seine Lippen. Endlose Stunden, so kam es ihm vor, wartete er darauf, dass sich die Tür endlich öffnen würde.

Knarrend wurde die Tür aufgeschoben und ein junger Mann stand im Türrahmen. Vorsichtig sah er sich um und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetz, als er die Gestalt an der Wand erblickte. Mit schnellen und weit ausgreifenden Schritten war er bei ihm und kniete sich vor den verängstigten jungen Mann nieder.

Er hob eine Hand und wollte dem jungen Mann über das Gesicht streichen, der jedoch zuckte zusammen und wollte sich noch weiter von ihm weg bewegen. Wieder stieß er gegen die Wand und konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. Der andere hatte verstanden und ruckte ihn etwas von der Wand weg.

„Potter!", vorsichtig half er Harry beim Aufstehen, der ihn nun mit großen Augen ansah und dann sofort aus seiner Reichweite verschwand, indem er ein paar Schritte zur Seite machte. Fahrig strich er sich mit der Zunge über die spröden Lippen. „Malfoy?"

Harry erhielt ein Nicken von dem anderen. „Wir sollten uns beeilen.", er griff nach Harrys Arm, aber Harry schlug sie mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte weg. „Geh weg!", flehte Harry ihn regelrecht an, „Du bist nur eine Illusion… wieder einmal."

„Glaub mir, ich bin so real wie ich nur sein kann!", er versuchte Harry wieder zu berühren, aber dieser wich wieder aus, stattdessen hob Harry eine Hand und legte sie an die Wange des Blonden. Als er die seidigweiche und warme Haut unter seinen Fingern spürte, war ihm klar, dass das kein Traum war, sondern Realität. „Lass uns gehen.", murmelte Draco und Harry konnte daraufhin nur schwach Nicken. Er war noch viel zu sehr darin gefangen, dass Malfoy wahrhaftig und wirklich vor ihm stand.

Malfoy stützte Harry beim Hinausgehen so gut wie es ihm möglich war, ohne diesem noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen. Leise schlichen sie durch die Gänge, bis sie zu einer Abzweigung kamen. Unschlüssig blieb Malfoy davor stehen und sah sich um.

Harry räusperte sich leise und Malfoy drehte den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an. „Warum tust _du_ das? Du bringst dich in Gefahr und das für mich?"

Malfoy machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu, „Ich … wir werden dir alles erklären, aber das hier…", er machte eine ausholende Handbewegung, „... ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür.", flüsterte er und legte einen Arm um Harrys Hüften.

Harry zuckte ob der Berührung leicht zusammen und erhielt dafür von Malfoy einen skeptischen Blick. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, ihm würde er bestimmt nichts erzählen. Nicht Malfoy.

Malfoy zeigte nach rechts, „Das müsste der richtige Weg sein."

„Müsste?" Harry sah ihn an und Malfoy schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln. Harry sah ihn verdutzt an, was war jetzt los, fragte er sich. Er hatte gerade unterschwellig Malfoy beleidigt und der sagte noch nicht einmal etwas darauf. Nur sehr schwach erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass es vor seiner Entführung auch schon so war. Auch damals war ihm Malfoy ständig ausgewichen, außer dieses eine Mal, als er in den Slytherin gelaufen war.

Harry musste aufpassen, nicht nur, dass ihm seine Brille fehlte und er nicht sehr viel sah, auch sein Körper wollte nicht so wie er und wäre Malfoy nicht gewesen, wäre er einige Male zusammen gebrochen. Immer wieder verhinderte der Slytherin, dass Harry nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Steinfußboden machte.

Wieder einmal war es so weit, dass Harrys Beine unter ihm nachgaben, Malfoy fing in mit Leichtigkeit auf. Harry wurde bewusst, wie er eigentlich ausschauen musste. Man hatte ihm zwar regelmäßig zu essen und zu trinken gebracht, jedoch war dieser pappige Brei nicht wirklich Nahrhaft und das Wasser war meistens abgestanden. Schemenhaft erinnerte sich Harry an bernsteinfarbene Augen, die ihm manchmal einen Apfel oder anderes Obst gebracht hatten. Man musste seinen Körper die Strapazen aus dieser Zeit ansehen.

Malfoy schob einen Arm unter Harrys Kniekellen und hob ihn ohne Anstrengung hoch. Harry quietschte überrascht auf und schlang seine Arme um Malfoys Nacken.

„So kommen wir schneller voran!", war Malfoys trockene Antwort auf Harrys ungestellte Frage. „Vor allem bei deinem Fliegengewicht.", nuschelte er.

Harry wollte sich gegen Malfoys Handlung wehren, unterließ es dann doch lieber. Er musste ihm widerwillig Recht geben, so kamen sie tatsächlich schneller voran.

„Wo sind wir eigentlich?", flüsterte Harry. Das Reden schmerzte ihm in seinem ausgetrockneten Hals, aber er wollte das unbedingt wissen. Malfoy blieb an einer weiteren Abzweigung stehen und sah vorsichtig um die Ecke, nachdem er sich davon versichert hatte, dass die Luft rein war, ging er weiter.

„Hogwarts!"

„Was?", Harry riss ungläubig die Augen auf „A … aber wie?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern, soweit es ihm möglich war mit Harry auf den Armen. „Keine Ahnung wie er es geschafft hat dich hierher zubringen und der gesamten Zaubererwelt weiszumachen, dass der dunkle Lord dich entführt hat, aber es ist nun Mal so."

„Wo bringst du mich hin?"

„In Sicherheit…" Malfoy blieb abrupt stehen und legte den Kopf schief und auch Harry horchte auf.

Malfoy sah sich leicht panisch um und entdeckte eine im Zwielicht verborgene Tür. Er öffnete sie leise und huschte hinein, Malfoy setzte Harry ab und lehnte die Tür an. Durch den so entstandenen Spalt, spähte er nach draußen. Harry stützt sich leicht bei ihm ab und schaute ebenso auf den Gang hinaus.

Schritte näherten sich ihrem Versteck, Harry hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Er spürte wie sich Malfoys Arm vorsichtig um seine Hüften legte und dessen Hand auf seinem Bauch zum Liegen kam. Malfoy drückte Harry an sich und der konnte den warmen Körper hinter sich spüren. Harry konnte nicht glauben was sich plötzlich in ihm abspielte, er fühlte sich geborgen und er wunderte sich darüber, dass er trotz seiner Qualen nichts gegen Malfoys Berührungen hatte. Langsam zogen Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, Malfoys Wärme, Malfoys Geruch. Tief sog Harry die Luft durch seine Nase ein, da war er wieder, der Duft den er so schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Malfoys Geruch.

Malfoy zog die Tür noch mehr zu und nun konnten sie nur noch einen kleinen Ausschnitt des Ganges sehen, Harry sog zischend die Luft ein, als genau in diesem Ausschnitt sein Peiniger erschien: Ethan Nott.

Harry drückte sich noch näher an Malfoy und schloss gequält die Augen. Die Erinnerung an die letzte Zeit überrollte ihn und er verlor das Bewusstsein und sackte in Malfoys Armen zusammen.

Blinzelnd öffnete Harry die Augen und sah sich in dem Raum um, in dem er erwacht war. Er konnte nicht viel erkennen, schon alleine deshalb nicht, da er keine Brille trug. Der zweite Grund war zweifelsohne der, dass der Raum nur sehr spärlich erhellt war. Er spürte etwas Weiches im Rücken und drehte sich so weit wie er konnte ohne schmerzhaft aufzustöhnen. Das erste was er in dieser nicht vollkommenen Dunkelheit sehen konnte, waren blonde Haare, die strähnig in die Stirn fielen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter und je mehr er von der Person, die schützend seine Arme um Harrys Körper gelegt hatte, sah umso klarer wurde die Erinnerung an ihre Flucht. Sanft strich er eine der Strähnen aus Malfoys Gesicht, überrascht über sein Tun, zog Harry seine Hand abrupt weg und lehnte sich vorsichtig wieder an den warmen und weichen Körper.

Malfoy verstärkte den Griff um Harry und drückte ihn noch weiter an sich, seine Lippen lagen an Harrys Ohr. „Wir haben ein Problem."

Überrascht darüber, dass Malfoy wach war, hisste Harry kurz auf. „Was meinst du?", während er sich gedanklich fragte, ob Malfoy mitbekommen hatte, was er getan hatte. Harry ignorierte das wohlige Gefühl von Malfoys Atem auf seiner Haut und auch das Gefühl in seinem Bauch.

Doch Malfoy ging mit keinem Wort und mit keiner weiteren Geste darauf ein. „Ich hab die Tür losgelassen, als ich dich aufgefangen habe und jetzt lässt sie sich nicht mehr öffnen. Ich habe versucht etwas Licht hier herein zu zaubern, leider funktioniert das auch nicht. Anscheinend hat dieser Raum etwas dagegen, dass man hier Magie verwendet."

„Vielleicht ein versteckter Mechanismus?", murmelte Harry. Er konnte spüren, wie Draco hinter ihm nickte. „Aber wir werden ihn in dieser Dunkelheit nicht sehen können. Es ist zwar etwas ungemütlich, aber versuch etwas zu schlafen." Harry wollte eigentlich nicht wirklich schlafen, dafür schlug sein Herz einfach zu hart gegen seinen Brustkorb. Warum musste das auch ausgerechnet in so einer Umgebung passieren? Warum musste _ihm_ das passieren? Warum konnte er nicht schon viel früher so nahe an Draco sein? Noch ehe er sich versah, war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen und kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper. Als Harry das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, lag er noch immer an Malfoy gelehnt da und spürte dessen regelmäßige Atemzüge. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf, fragend sah er auf den Boden, anscheinend hatte Malfoy sie in eine liegende Position gebracht. Malfoy lag mit dem Rücken an der Wand und hielt so die Kälte der Wand von Harry fern. Gerade fingen seine Augenlider zu flattern an und Harry konnte beobachten, wie er langsam aufwachte. Malfoy setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Als er die Hände wieder sinken ließ, entfachten in dem Raum die Fackeln und erhellten ihn. Harry und Malfoy verengten die Augen und sahen sich überrascht um.

„Wie?", murmelte Harry.

„Ist doch egal, Hauptsache ich kann nach den Mechanismus suchen." Draco stand auf und streckte sich erst einmal, ist eben doch nicht wirklich angenehm, wenn man die ganze Nacht auf dem Boden verbringt. Harry sah zu ihm hoch und machte Anstalten auch aufzustehen, aber Draco drückte ihn sanft wieder zurück. „Ich werde nachsehen und du bleibst hier sitzen.", meinte er bestimmend.

„Ich kann doch…", Malfoy sah mit einem vernichtenden Blick auf Harry herab und ging vor ihm in die Knie als er merkte, wie sich über Harrys Augen kurz ein panischer Ausdruck legte.

„_Du_ solltest dich etwas ausruhen, immerhin haben wir noch einen weiten Weg vor uns. Wie du bestimmt noch weißt, kann man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren und ich habe keinen Portschlüssel. Das heißt, dass wir es irgendwie bis nach Hogsmeade schaffen müssen." Seine Stimme war ruhig und sanft als er mit Harrys sprach und dieser fragte sich, ob sich die Welt in eine andere Richtung drehte, warum war Malfoy so nett zu ihm?

Harry stemmte sich vorsichtig mit den Händen an der kalten Steinmauer nach oben. Er hielt sich auch weiterhin an der Mauer fest und machte ein paar wacklige Schritte. So schnell würde er auch wieder nicht klein beigeben, dachte er sich.

„Sagte ich nicht du…", Harry schnitt Malfoy mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. Er machte noch einen Schritt, seine Gelenke und Muskeln schienen wie aus Pudding, sie gaben unter seinem Gewicht nach. Draco sprang reaktionsschnell hinzu und fing ihn auf. Malfoy holte frustriert Luft, einen Arm hatte er fest um Harrys Taille geschlungen, hielt ihn so auf den Beinen, die andere lag auf der Mauer. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, wodurch ihm die Fransen in die Stirn fielen: „Du sollst sitzen bleiben!"

Harry hatte sich in der Robe des anderen verkrallt, er konnte die Anspannung in jedem einzelnen Muskelstrang an den Armen spüren. Langsam ließ er seine Arme sinken und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten:

„Ich will doch nur helfen."

Draco schüttelte wieder den Kopf, „Harry, bitte ich…"

„Es mag sein, dass ich geschwächt bin und dass ich so gut wie nichts ohne meine Brille sehe, aber verdammt noch mal", fuhr er Draco an, „Ich habe noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab, aber trotzdem kann ich helfen!" Harry spürte seine abgebrochenen Fingernägel, die sich fest in seine Handinnenflächen drückten, während er auf Malfoys Antwort wartete.

Draco wiederum konnte Harry verstehen, der ehemalige Gryffindor war schon während ihrer Schulzeit so, er konnte sich nicht einfach ruhig hinsetzen und zusehen. Aber auf der anderen Seite, dass was seine Finger unter den verschlissenen Sachen spürten, war weniger als nichts. Er hatte Angst, dass Harry einfach zusammenklappen würde und er nicht rechtzeitig neben ihm sein könnte. Er schloss kurz gequält seine Augen,

„Bleib aber in meiner Nähe!", forderte Draco Harry leise auf. Harry ließ erleichtert die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen und nickte Malfoy zur Antwort zu.

Draco trat auf die Tür zu und versuchte sie zu öffnen, aber sie gab keinen Millimeter nach. Er rüttelte noch etwas daran, aber es war zwecklos. Leise fluchend zog er seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf die geschlossene Tür: „Alohomora"

Sie weigerte sich nach wie vor aufzugehen. Langsam fuhr er mit der Zauberstabspitze die Spalte zwischen Holz und Mauerwerk entlang und murmelte dabei unverständliche Zauberformeln.

Harry beäugte jede von Malfoys Bewegungen: „Bist du dir sicher, dass das da dein Zauberstab ist? Vielleicht ist er auch kaputt."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue elegant in die Höhe, er blitzte Harry mit seinen grauen Augen an: „Könntest du dir deinen sonderbaren Galgenhumor für später aufheben?"

„Okay", meinte Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen: „War nur so ein Gedanke."

Draco schüttelte den Zauberstab einige Male: „Was ist mit dem verdammten Ding nur los?", murmelte er leise. „Lumos", nichts tat sich, kein Licht erschien am Ende des Stabes.

Harry drückte seine Lippen zu einem blutleeren Strich zusammen, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er streckte einen Arm aus, um sich an der Mauer festzuhalten. Leider hatte er ohne seine Brille die Entfernung unterschätzt und so stolperte er ein paar Schritte auf die Mauer zu. Malfoy, der noch immer seinen Zauberstab anfunkelte, wirbelte herum und streckte gleichzeitig seine Arme nach Harry aus. Er hatte vorgehabt den Schwarzhaarigen aufzufangen, aber es war nicht nötig. Harry reagierte dieses Mal blitzschnell und griff nach dem ersten, was er zwischen die Finger bekam. Seine Finger schlossen sich um kühles Metall, dass etwas nachgab. Beide Männer sahen auf die Fackelhalterung, die Harry vor einem Sturz auf den Boden bewart hatte. Es befand sich keine Fackel darin und durch Harry Gewicht, rutschte die Halterung etwas nach unten. Ein Geräusch erklang, das sich anhörte als würde irgendwo etwas einrasten.

Harry sah mit großen Augen zu Malfoy, der genauso überrascht zu dem Schwarzhaarigen schaute. Ein kleiner Lichtstreifen zog sich durch den Raum und sowohl Harry, wie auch Malfoy, sahen zu dem Punkt, an dem der Lichtstreifen seinen Anfang nahm. Mit jeder Sekunde die verging, wurde der Spalt größer und größer. Fast zeitgleich setzten sich die Beine von Harry und Draco in Bewegung und gingen auf die Öffnung zu, die sich eben in der Wand gebildet hatte. Vorsichtig lugten sie durch den Spalt, Harry blinzelte einige Male. Er schloss seine Augen wieder und öffnete sie dann, er konnte nicht glauben was er da sah. Er rieb sich mit den Fingern über seine Augen, aber selbst danach war das Bild noch immer so wie zuvor.

Sie traten ganz durch die Öffnung und standen auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Anscheinend war dieser Raum eine Verbindung nach draußen. Nachdem auch Draco neben Harry stand, hörten sie wie sich die Steine hinter ihnen wieder in die Mauer einfügten. Draco nahm Harrys Handgelenk: „Lass uns verschwinden!"

Er zog den überraschten Schwarzhaarigen hinter sich her. Sie hatten es beinahe geschafft und waren schon fast an der Grenze. Gleich würden sie apparieren können, als sie hinter ihnen Schreie hörten. Sie drehten sich um Harry erstarrte. Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen weiteten sich und er fing zu zittern an. Malfoy schnappte sich ohne lange zu überlegen, wieder Harrys Arm und sprintete los und schleifte so den anderen hinter sich her. Nur mit großer Mühe schafften sie es hinter die Appariersperre. Malfoy drückte Harry an sich und schaute noch einmal zurück zum Schloss. Ethan Nott hatte sie trotz seines Alters fast eingeholt und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Harry fing in seinen Armen noch mehr zu zittern an, Malfoy konnte sich denken warum, immerhin hatte der ehemalige Gryffindor nicht einmal mehr seinen Stab, um sich zu vereidigten.

Malfoy zückte seinen Zauberstab, zeigte auf sich und Harry und sie verschwanden mit einem leisen _Plopp_ , sie konnten noch hören wie Ethan Nott enttäuscht und vor Wut aufschrie.

Als sich die Sicht vor Harrys Augen wieder gebessert hatte, kniff er sie gleich wieder zusammen, ihm war schwindlig und er verkrallte sich in Malfoys Robe um nicht schon wieder zusammenzubrechen. Eine hohe Frauenstimme nötigte ihn jedoch dazu, sie wieder zu öffnen und er sah gerade noch, wie Narzissa Malfoy auf ihn und Malfoy zulief, bevor er ihn eine wohltuende Schwärze eintauchte.

Als Harry das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnete, fand er sich in einem riesigen Schlafzimmer wieder. Durch die großen Fenster fiel helles Sonnenlicht und ließ somit den Raum erstrahlen, es dauerte etwas, bis in Harrys Gehirn die Rädchen anfingen sich zu drehen. Malfoy hatte ihn vor Nott gerettet, er hatte ihn weggebracht, er hatte Malfoys Mutter gesehen, also musste er wohl oder übel bei Malfoy Zuhause sein. Harry sah sich nun genauer in dem Raum um, die Wände waren mit einer gelben Tapete tapeziert worden. Neben seinem Bett stand ein Nachttisch und darauf lag eine schwarze Schatulle. Harry fingerte danach und öffnete sie. Ein vorsichtiges und sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Hauchzart fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über die Brille, die darin lag. Er nahm sie heraus und fragte sich, wer so vorausschauend gehandelt hatte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass es Hermione gewesen war. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, Hermione war bestimmt nicht hier und wer weiß, wahrscheinlich war sie sogar schon tot. Er setzte die Brille auf und blinzelte etwas, Harry musste sich erst einmal wieder daran gewöhnen, dass er wieder scharf sah, auch wenn die Stärke der Gläser nicht ganz passte.

Harry sah sich neugierig um, vier Türen gingen aus dem Raum hinaus, an den Wänden hingen mehrere Bilder, die sich Harry nicht genauer ansah. Auf der einen Seite sah Harry eine große Kommode auf der einige silberne Bilderrahmen standen und auch ein Blumenbukett mit weißen Lilien, links und rechts davon befanden sich Türen. An der nächsten Wand befand sich ein alt aussehender Schreibtisch, auf dem einige lose Blätter lagen und wieder eine Tür.

Harry drehte den Kopf weiter, damit er sehen konnte was neben dem Bett war. Er sah schon wieder eine Tür. Sein Blick huschte auf seine linke Seite zu den Fenstern, es hingen keine Stores davor und nur links und rechts neben jedem der zwei Fenster hingen schwere rote Brokatvorhänge herunter. Zwischen den beiden Fenstern standen ein gemütlich aussehende hellrote Couch und davor ein kleines Tischchen mit einer Kristallskulptur.

Harry schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und stockte kurz, seine Schmerzen waren so gut wie weg, warum? Wer hatte sich die Arbeit gemacht ihn zu heilen? Wofür, wen sie ihn doch sowieso töteten? Wollten sie das denn überhaupt?

Vorsichtig setzte er seine Füße auf den Boden auf und spürte unter seinen Zehen einen flauschigen Teppich. Er tapste zuerst zu der ersten Tür, die gleich neben dem Bett war und öffnete sie leise, dahinter kam ein großes Zimmer zum Vorschein. Harry lugte nur kurz hinein und schloss die Tür wieder. An der Wand abstützend, weil seine Knie noch nicht so wollten wie er, ging er zur nächsten.

Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und kalte Luft umspielten seine nackten Füße, als er sie öffnete „Der Gang.", murmelte Harry. Beim Schreibtisch bliebe er kurz stehen und betrachtete die Blätter, Harry überlegte ob er sie lesen sollte und entschied sich dagegen.

Langsam ging er weiter, hinter der nächsten Tür befand sich ein Badezimmer und Harry stockte beinahe der Atem, es konnte leicht mit dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler mithalten. Ausgelegt war es mit einem weißen Marmor, der mit einigen hellblauen Fasern durchzogen war. Die Armaturen der Badewanne und des Waschbecken waren golden und weiß. Harry atmete einmal auf und riss sich wieder von dem Anblick los, er wandte sich der letzten Tür zu, hinter der befand sich ein begehbarer Kleiderschrank und jetzt fiel Harry auch wieder ein, was ihm in dem Zimmer gefehlt hatte. Es war kein Kleiderschrank im Zimmer zu sehen.

Er tapste zu einem der Fenster weiter und sah hinaus, ein weitläufiger Garten lag unter ihm. Er hob seinen Blick etwas und sah in den Himmel, er war strahlend blau und dem Stand der Sonne nach würde Harry sagen, dass es um die Mittagszeit herum war. Harry fragte sich, wie lange es eigentlich genau her war, dass er die Sonne so gesehen hatte, er wusste es nicht mehr.

Harry holte tief Luft und drehte sich um. Wie vom Blitz gerührt blieb Harry stehen und sah auf die Gestalt, die in der Tür zu dem anderen Zimmer stand. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und an den Türrahmen gelehnt, stand da Draco Malfoy und sah Harry geradewegs an. Seine sturmgrauen Augen fixierten Harry, ein paar Strähnen fielen ihm in die Stirn und Malfoy strich sie sich geistesabwesend zurück.

Er stieß sich vom Rahmen ab und ging auf Harry zu. „Du bist wach?"

Harry streckte das Kinn vor. „Sieht so aus."

Malfoy blieb vor Harry stehen und sah auf ihn hinunter, Harry schluckte und fragte sich wann Malfoy größer als er geworden war. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als Malfoy seine Hand ergriff und ihn zum Bett zurückbrachte. Beinahe sanft drückte er Harry in die Matratze. „Meine Mutter bringt mich um, wenn du jetzt schon so viel herumläufst."

Harry kuschelte sich unter die Decke „…und?", in der Sekunde in der er dies sagte, bereute er es auch schon wieder, eigentlich sollte er Malfoy dankbar sein. Harry ließ den Kopf hängen „T'schuldige.", nuschelte er.

Malfoy setzte sich an den Bettrand „Wir sind alt genug, denkst du nicht, dass wir endlich diesen Streit beenden sollten?"

Harry hob einmal die Schultern. „Ist doch egal, ich werde nicht mehr lange genug leben. Wieso sollten wir jetzt Freunde werden, wenn mich dein Meister doch sowieso umbringen wird, sobald ihr mich ihm übergeben habt."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Harry sah Malfoy überrascht an. „Weil es seit beinahe sechzehn Jahren so ist?"

Malfoy sah Harry nachdenklich an und hob die Hand, kurz bevor er Harrys Wangen berühren konnte, rutschte Harry außer Reichweite und Malfoy ließ enttäuscht die Hand wieder sinken. „Manchmal sollte man hinter die Fassade sehen. Nichts ist so, wie es auf den ersten Blick erscheint, Harry."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Harry?", quietschte er.

„Darf ich nicht? Eigentlich war ich immer der Meinung, dass sich Freunde beim Vornamen nennen."

„Wir sind keine Freunde!", schrie Harry fast.

Harry sah den verletzten Ausdruck in Malfoys Augen, als dieser wieder aufstand und zu der noch immer offen stehenden Tür ging. An der Tür angekommen drehte sich dieser noch einmal um. „Falls etwas sein sollte, findest du mich da.", er nickte zu dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in einem der Kissen, wieder einmal stürmten die verschiedensten Fragen in seinem Kopf herum. Was war mit Malfoy los? Warum war der so nett zu ihm? Was meinte er mit seiner Aussage, dass nichts so war wie es auf den ersten Blick schien? Warum war er so verletzt, als Harry meinte sie wären keine Freunde? Warum half er ihm? Warum machte Harry sich überhaupt Gedanken um Malfoy?

Irgendwo tief in sich drinnen spürte er etwas. Etwas, dass er in der Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft beschützt hatte wie einen kostbaren Schatz. Harry hatte Angst davor, dieses Gefühl, das er so lange in sich bewahrt hatte, heraus zulassen. Angst davor, es zu verlieren. Angst davor, dass sich Malfoy gleich wieder von ihm abwenden würde. Harry drückte seine Beine ganz nahe an seinen Oberkörper.

Er schlief wieder ein und das nächste Mal wurde er von einer Hauselfe geweckt, die ihm in die Seite pickte. Er hob seinen Kopf leicht und sah diese an, so weit es ihm möglich war. Die Hauselfe quietschte nur etwas davon, dass sie Essen für ihn gebracht hatte und war auch schon wieder weg. Harry sah angewidert auf das Tablett, es war nicht viel darauf. Anscheinend dachte in diesem Haus jemand mit und bedachte, dass er nur sehr langsam und mit leichter Kost wieder zu essen anfangen konnte.

Nachdem er die Suppe zur Hälfte geleert hatte und auch etwas von dem Toastbrot gegessen hatte lehnte er sich zurück, er sah zum Fenster und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es schon wieder Abend war. Eine andere Hauselfe erschien und holte das Tablett wieder weg.

Harry überlegte angestrengt, ob in der Zwischenzeit jemand im Zimmer gewesen war. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, warum sollten sie sich so viel Mühe geben? Er war ja schon dem Tode geweiht. Er kuschelte sich wieder in die Decke zurück, konnte jedoch nicht wirklich schlafen. Harry drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und fand keinen Schlaf. Wie auch, wenn er den ganzen Tag damit verbracht hatte.

Er schälte sich aus der Decke und ging langsam auf die Tür zu Malfoys Zimmer zu, sollte er wirklich? Mit einer Hand an der Türklinke stand er da und überlegte fieberhaft, er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und drückte die Klinke herab. Leise öffnete er die Tür einen Spaltbreit und lugte in das Zimmer. Es war dunkel und die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Harry tapste in Richtung Bett, dessen Konturen er in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. Vorsichtig strichen seine Hände über das seidene Gewebe, es war niemand im Bett.

Enttäuscht ließ Harry den Kopf hängen und setzte sich auf das Bett. Vielleicht war es auch besser so, wer weiß schon was Malfoy mit ihm gemacht hätte. Harry hob die Decke etwas an und kuschelte sich darunter, es dauerte nicht lange und er schlief zufrieden ein.

Ein Bewegung hinter ihm und das Durchdrücken der Matratze holten ihn aus seinem erholsamen Schlaf und er blinzelte leicht. Ein warmer Körper lag dort und ein paar kräftige Arme schlossen sich um ihn und Harry wurde an den Körper gedrückt. Erst wollte er sich dagegen wehren, ließ es dann doch geschehen und kuschelte sich sogar noch selber an.

Harry stieg der Geruch von Vanille in die Nase, er holte tiefe Luft und murmelte: „Ich liebe Vanille."

„Was ist?", war Malfoys leise Antwort.

„Warum tust du das?"

„Weil es endlich an der Zeit ist, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst."

„Welche Wahrheit, deine oder die eines Mörders."

„Tom ist kein Mörder."

Harry wollte sich aus der Umarmung befreien, aber Malfoy hielt ihn fest und Harry musste erkennen, dass der andere wesentlich stärker als er selber war.

„Hör dir wenigstens an was ich dir zu sagen habe und dann kannst du mir den Schädel einschlagen. Ist das ein Deal?"

Harry überlegte kurz. „Ich kann dir nicht zuerst den Kopf einschlagen und dir dann zuhören?"

„Dann müsste ich aber als Geist wiederkommen um mit dir zu reden und du bekommst mich gar nicht mehr los."

Harry nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und hörte wie Malfoy zischend Luft holte. „Gut ich bin einverstanden mit deinem Deal. Ich muss dich nicht unbedingt ständig in meiner Nähe haben." Trotz seiner letzten Worte, kuschelte er sich noch näher an den warmen Körper.

„Wer hat sich eigentlich um meine…", Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Es war etwas anderes über seine Wunden nachzudenken, als ausgerechnet mit Malfoy darüber zu reden.

Der jedoch ahnte was Harry wissen wollte. „Meine Mutter hat sich darum gekümmert und was SIE nicht schaffte, hat ihre Helferin gemacht. Wir haben beinahe eine Woche gebraucht um…"

Malfoy wurde von Harrys heiseren „Was?", unterbrochen.

„Du bist seit einer Woche hier. Wir haben dich unter einen Schlafzauber gelegt, damit du dich besser erholen konntest."

„Aha.", nuschelte Harry.

Malfoy lächelte gegen Harrys Nacken, aber das spürte Harry schon fast nicht mehr, weil er noch unter den Nachwirkungen des Zaubers stand und schon wieder fast schlief.

-

-

-

-

Morddrohungen, Verwarnungen, Verfluchungen und dergleichen, bitte per Mail, Review oder PM an die Autorin der FF. Allerdings würde eine Eule, die Autorin eher finden, da sie auf eine einsame Insel geflüchtet ist. **g**


	5. Kapitel 4

**Disclaimer:** Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2006

-

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Post-Hogwarts  
Den bereits erschienenen sechsten Band, werde ich NICHT mit einbeziehen, schon alleine deshalb, weil einige Kapitel vor dessen Erscheinung entstanden sind.

-

**Teile:** 10?

-

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry und andere, jedoch werde ich mein Augenmerk mehr auf diese Beiden richten.

-

**Vorwort:** In dieser FF werden euch Gestalten aus der germanischen Mythologie begegnen und womöglich noch aus anderen. Bitte denkt daran, ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Was ich damit sagen will ist, ich werde sie mir so zu Recht stutzen, dass sie in meine FF passen und sie womöglich nichts mehr mit verschiedenen Legenden und Sagen gemein haben werden. Außer den Namen. Außerdem werden einige der Harry Potter Charaktere ziemlich OOC sein. Ihr seid hiermit alle gewarnt. Im Übrigen wird es keinen **Lemon** geben.

-

**Widmung:** Ich widme diese FF, GinnyMalfoy und vickysnape. Dafür, dass ich euch, ständig mit meinen Selbstzweifeln in den Ohren liege. Vor allem aber Gin, du musst beinahe jeden Tag mein Gejammere ertragen. Du weißt ja ich hab dich lieb und Vicky dafür, dass sie genauso wie Gin mein Versuchskaninchen ist. Ich hab euch lieb.

-

**Beta:** Wie immer GinnyMalfoy **schmatz**

-

**Titel:** Götterdämmerung

-

Dieses Kapitel will ich, zusätzlich noch jemand anderen Widmen und zwar **Taipan**, sie weiß schon weshalb. **chu**

-

**_Noch etwas; Es ist nicht immer alles so, wie es auf den ersten Blick erscheint._**

-

_Kapitel 4_

-

Harry zog die Decke über seinen Kopf und kuschelte sich noch weiter in die Matratze. Er wollte seine Augen nicht öffnen, noch nicht. Er überlegte, was war gestern passiert? Er war in Malfoys Zimmer geschlichen und war dann in dessen Bett eingeschlafen. Später war Malfoy auch ins Bett gekrochen und anstatt ihn hochkant rauszuschmeißen, hatte er sich sogar noch an ihn gekuschelt.

Harry schob die Decke wieder von seinem Kopf und sah sich um, das Bett war leer. Anscheinend war Malfoy schon auf den Beinen, oder er wollte so schnell wie möglich von ihm weg. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er seine Brille nicht mehr auf hatte und holte sie von dem Nachtschrank. Malfoy musste ihm die Brille abgenommen und auf das Kästchen gelegt haben. Unsicher sah er sich um, Malfoy war tatsächlich nicht da. Harry dachte daran wie es früher gewesen war wenn er dem Slytherin begegnete. Ihre letzte Begegnung rief noch immer Herzklopfen in ihm hervor. Harry fragte sich was damals mit Draco passiert war. Nach den Sommerferien in ihrem letzten Schuljahr, kam dieser total verändert zurück. Eine Veränderung, die ihm schon im Hogwarts- Express aufgefallen war.

Ihre vielen kleinen Begegnungen, die keine Streitereien beinhalteten. Im Gegenteil, Harry kam es jetzt so vor, als hätte Draco damals seine Nähe gesucht. Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Seit wann ist er Draco?", murmelte er sich selber zu.

Harry schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und ging langsam in sein Zimmer zurück. Seine nackten Füße tapsten über den kalten Steinboden und in seinem Zimmer huschte er gleich wieder in sein Bett. Er kuschelte sich in die Decke ein.

Warum war Malfoy so nett zu ihm und ließ ihn sogar in seinem Bett schlafen? Harry verstand es einfach nicht. Ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus als er daran dachte, wie Malfoy ihn an dessen warmen Körper gedrückt hatte. Harry legte seine Hand auf seinen Bauch, in diesem spielte es verrückt. Tausende Schmetterlinge flogen darin um die Wette. Ein Gefühl, dass er seit langer Zeit vermisste. Ein Gefühl, dass er in dieser Intensität schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte.

Harry schloss die Augen. Malfoy, das Gefühl in dessen Nähe und wenn er an ihn dachte, hatten ihn am Leben gehalten und die Hoffnung, dass er ihn wieder sehen würde. Langsam driftete Harry wieder ab und versank in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

**.oO9Oo.**

Leise öffnete sich die Tür und ein brauner Haarschopf lugte durch den Spalt. Nach dem Hermione sah, dass Harry schlief, schlich sie sich an sein Bett und setzte sich Vorsicht an den Bettrand. Sanft strich sie ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

Die eine Woche Schlaf hatte ihm sichtlich gut getan, jetzt musste sie ihn nur noch aufpäppeln. Hermiones Gedanken schweiften ab, sie wünschte sich, dass Harry aufwachen und sie miteinander reden könnten, aber andererseits hatte sie auch Angst davor. Sie fragte sich, ob er ihr Vorwürfe machen würde. Ob er sie dafür hassen würde. Ob er sie überhaupt sehen wollte, oder ob er sie sofort aus dem Zimmer schmeißen würde. Hermione schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, als sie eine leichte Berührung an ihrer Hand fühlte, die sie in ihrem Schoß liegen hatte. Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte in Harrys Augen, innerlich darauf gefasst, dass er sie mit Vorwürfen und Beschuldigungen überhäufen würde.

Hermione unterdrückte einen Schluchzer.

„Hallo, Harry", murmelte sie.

Harry sah sie aus weiten aufgerissenen Augen an und sein Blick schweifte überrascht an ihr rauf und runter. Er öffnete den Mund, jedoch verließ kein Ton seine Lippen. Erst nachdem er sich räusperte und sie noch immer entsetzt dabei ansah, konnte er ein einziges Wort herausdrücken.

„Hermione?"

Hermione fiel ihm heulend um den Hals.

„Es… es tut mir so leid, Harry. Das wollte ich nicht … es ist alles meine Schuld…"

„Es ist… nicht deine Schuld. Du konntest es nicht wissen", murmelte er.

Ihre Schultern bebten, sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge und bemerkte sofort, wie sich Harrys Körper durch die plötzliche Nähe zu ihr versteifte. Sie löste sich nur sehr widerwillig von ihm und zog die Nase hoch. Ihr Blick, der schon vorher Traurigkeit ausgestrahlt hatte, versank noch mehr in genau dieser.

Harry hob langsam eine Hand und legte sie an Hermiones Wange, ungläubig fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger die Konturen der Wangenknochen nach.

„Bist du es wirklich?"

Hermione nickte leicht.

„Aber wie? Wieso bist du hier bei den Malfoys Was ist mit Voldemort? Wo ist Dumbledore? Wo ist Ron und wo ist … Draco hin?"

Harry überhäufte Hermione mit Fragen, es war der schnellste und einfachste Ausweg, den er auf die Schnelle fand und er nutze ihn so gut wie es ihm nur möglich war. Er wollte sich nicht mit der Angst und dem unguten Gefühl in seinem Inneren auseinander setzten. Er wollte sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, weshalb ihm Dracos Nähe nichts ausmachte, er aber Hermione nicht so nahe an sich haben wollte.

Hermione schloss kurz die Augen, sie hatte irgendwie geahnt, dass Harry so viele Fragen stellen würde, aber sie hatte gehofft, dass sie noch etwas Zeit für die Antworten haben würde.

„Es ist viel geschehen seit dem du…", Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Es gibt nur noch sehr wenige sichere Plätze und Malfoy- Manor ist einer davon. Es waren Draco und seine Mutter, die vorgeschlagen haben, dass wir hier her kommen können. Unsere Welt versinkt langsam im Chaos und wir wissen…", Hermione wurde durch das Öffnen der Tür unterbrochen.

Narzissa betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Langsam und mit kleinen Schritten kam sie auf Hermione und Harry zu. Ihre blauen Augen huschten prüfend über Harry.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig. Harry war bei jedem ihrer Schritte immer weiter im Bett versunken, sie wusste, dass es für den Schwarzhaarigen eine sehr große Umstellung sein musste. Immerhin hatten sie sich nur einmal gesehen und damals war sie alles andere als charmant zu ihm gewesen. Sie legte Hermione eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie einmal aufmunternd, während sie auf Harrys Antwort wartete.

„Es … es geht schon." Harry strich sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. „Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr." Er sah zu den beiden Frauen.

Narzissa lächelte ihn leicht an. „Ich kann verstehen, dass das hier sehr verwirrend für dich sein muss. Es hat sich einiges verändert seit … deinem Verschwinden. Unsere Welt wird bedroht…"

Harry machte eine wirsche Handbewegung. „Voldemort!", spie er hasserfüllt aus.

Hermione und Narzissa schüttelten leicht die Köpfe. „Nein, nicht Tom. Im Gegenteil, er hat sich ebenfalls gegen die Macht gestellt, aber das ist etwas was du selber mit ihm klären musst."

„Niemals!"

„Harry, bitte", mischte sich nun auch Hermione in das Gespräch ein.

„Habt ihr mich nur da rausgeholt um mich dann Voldemort auszuliefern?". Harry sah die beiden aus traurigen Augen an. „Ich dachte du wärst meine Freundin. Stattdessen arbeitest du mit diesem Monster zusammen. Mit einem Muggelhasser!"

Hermione zuckte unter Harrys Worten zusammen und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Narzissa hatte sich einen Stuhl heraufbeschworen und setzte sich neben das Bett. Sie sah Harry eindringlich an.

„Glaubst du wirklich das, was du eben gesagt hast?", sie hob abwehrend eine Hand, als Harry den Mund öffnete um ihr zu antworten. „Schon bevor du verschwunden bist, hatte es keine Angriffe mehr von Tom gegeben. Er will dich nicht töten, noch will er dir sonst etwas antun. Weder dir noch all den anderen Muggel und muggelstämmigen Hexen und Zauberern. Welchen Sinn hätte es denn ansonsten gehabt, dass er sich zusammen mit Draco und Ron in so große Gefahr gebracht hat?"

Harry warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Hermione, die daraufhin nur nickte und ihn sanft anlächelte. Natürlich konnte er sich noch daran erinnern, dass die Angriffe von einem Tag auf den anderen aufhörten. Genauso konnte er sich an die Veränderung der Slytherins erinnern, die nach den Sommerferien von ihrem letzten Schuljahr so ganz anders waren als zuvor.

„Was hat Ron damit zutun?"

„Dein Freund hat zusammen mit Tom die Aufgabe übernommen, die Wachposten, sowohl von dir, wie auch von Draco abzulenken. So war es Draco möglich dich da raus zuholen."

„Wieso Draco und nicht Ron, oder Hermione?"

„Du warst im alten Slytherinbereich und da kannte sich Draco eben besser aus und außerdem hat er sich freiwillig gemeldet."

„Draco? Freiwillig? Wieso?", Harry blinzelte verwirrt und Hermione grinste ihn an. Sie fragte sich, ob ihm bewusst war, dass er den ehemaligen Slytherin mit dem Vornamen betitelte.

„Ich denke, diese Fragte solltest du ihm selber stellen."

Harry nickte, er hasste es, wenn man seine Fragen nicht beantwortete, sein Blick fiel auf die Türe und dort stand derjenige, über den sie gerade sprachen. Harry legte den Kopf leicht schief und hörte wieder auf Narzissas beruhigende Stimme, die ohne Umschweife und ohne zu bemerken, dass ihr Sohn hinter ihr stand, weiter redete.

„Aber vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn ich dir sage, dass sich Draco in der letzten Woche die Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen hat. Er jede Sekunde an deinem Bett verbracht hat und nicht von deine Seite gewichen ist. Er hat sogar hier geschlafen."

Harry sah aus halb geschlossenen Lidern zu Draco und in seinen Augen stand nur eine einzige Frage geschrieben: Warum? Auch den beiden Frauen fiel jetzt auf, dass Harrys Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr ihnen galt und sie drehten sich synchron zur Tür um. Draco schloss kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft, im Moment wusste er nicht so genau woher das Herzklopfen kam. Davon was seine Mutter erzählte hatte, oder daher wie Harry ihn im Moment ansah? Er schritt auf die drei zu und nahm seine Mutter ins Visier. „Du redest wieder einmal viel zu viel, Mama."

„Irgendjemand muss ja reden", meinte sie eingeschnappt, sah ihn jedoch mit einem fröhlichen Glitzern in den Augen an. Draco stellte sich an das Fußende des Bettes und nickte Hermione leicht zu und wandte sich danach wieder an Harry.

„Gut geschlafen?", ein leichter Rotschimmer war um seine Nase herum zu sehen, da ihn Harry noch immer mit seinen Augen anvisierte. Er legte seine Hände auf das Holz und wartete vergebens auf Harrys Antwort. Dieser sah ihn noch immer mit diesem unerklärlichen Blick an und Draco wurde es dabei gleichzeitig heiß und kalt.

Narzissas Augen huschten zwischen den beiden hin und her. Sie schnappte sich Hermiones Hand. „Komm wir lassen die beiden jetzt besser alleine. Ich glaube sie haben so einiges zu besprechen." Sie zwinkerte ihrem Sohn zu und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Nutze deine Chance, Draco", murmelte sie so leise, dass nur er sie hören konnte. Leise klackte die Türe hinter den beiden Frauen ins Schloss und Draco war mit Harry alleine. Er hatte sich halb zur Türe gewandt und sah nachdenklich auf diese, Draco fragte sich, ob seiner Mutter eigentlich klar war, in was sie ihn wieder einmal hineingeritten hatte. Er dachte darüber nach wie viel er Harry erzählen sollte und war so tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass ihm nicht auffiel, dass Harry zu ihm ans Fußende gekrabbelt war.

Harry nahm sanft Dracos Hand in seine und dirigierte ihn zu sich aufs Bett. Er sah Draco an, er merkte, dass den Blonden etwas zu beschäftigen schien, traute sich jedoch nicht, diesen direkt zu fragen. Draco war zuerst verblüfft darüber, aber er ergab sich dem vorerst und lehnte sich zurück.

Harry starrte auf seine Finger. „Wieso...", er holte tief Luft. „ich weiß, dass wir uns schon vorher nicht mehr gestritten haben und eigentlich keine Feinde mehr waren, aber wir waren auch keine Freunde. Warum tust du dir so viel an. Nicht nur, dass du dich selber in Gefahr bringst, du warst auch die ganze Zeit in meiner Nähe, sagte zumindest deine Mutter, aber warum? Erkläre es mir!" Noch immer war sein Blick auf seine Finger gerichtet. „Bitte."

Draco folgte Harrys Blick und verweilte ebenfalls auf Harrys Fingern. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es ist schwer zu erklären. Nach deiner Entführung gab man den Todesser und Tom die Schuld. Aber dadurch, dass Tom sich still hielt, haben sie das ganz schnell wieder vergessen, so wie es schon immer die Eigenschaft der Menschen war." Draco schnaufte einmal. „Sie haben einfach die Hoffung aufgegeben, dass du noch lebst. Sie haben sich ihrem Schicksal ergeben. Aber ich… ich wollte nicht aufgeben. Ich hatte trotzdem die Hoffnung dich wieder zu sehen."

„Was war der Grund, weshalb sich Voldemort still gehalten hat?"

„Tom ist nicht mehr derselbe, nicht mehr seid… aber ich denke, das könnte er dir selber besser erzählen."

„War ja klar", murmelte Harry.

Draco sah ihn fragend an „Was war klar?"

„Das … du mir wieder ausweichen würdest", murmelte Harry. „Was ist mit Dumbledore?"

Draco holte tief Luft: „Ich glaube Dumbledore hat es damals das Herz gebrochen, als man deine Brille gefunden hatte. Er konnte es genauso wenig fassen wie ich oder andere, dass du entführt wurdest. An dem Tag ist ein Teil von ihm gestorben." Draco legte einen Arm um Harry, der sich an ihn gelehnt hatte.

„Ein Stück von ihm ist gestorben. Er hat trotzdem weiter gekämpft, es lag einfach in seiner Natur. Etwa ein halbes Jahr nach deinem Verschwinden hat man seinen kalten Körper vor den Toren Hogwarts gefunden. Auf den ersten Blick sah es so aus als würde er schlafen. Aber als man die Todesursache feststellen wollte und dafür seine Robe lüftete, war es ein Schock. Sein Körper war überseht mit schwarzen Linien. Sie waren überall auf seiner Haut verteilt und ineinander verschlungen. Niemand konnte so genau sagen woher sie stammten, das einzige was man feststellen konnte war, dass die Linien durch reine schwarze Magie entstanden sind und das Dumbledore versucht hatte sie mit seiner eigenen Magie wieder zu vertreiben."

„Also ist er auch tot", stellte Harry fest. „Wer war es, konnte man das inzwischen feststellen?"

Draco schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Harry fuhr sich fahrig mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht:

„Es hat sich so viel verändert, ich weiß nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll", wisperte er.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die Gesichtszüge von Draco Malfoy, was Harry jedoch nicht sehen konnte: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es schaffen wirst. Wenn nicht du, wer dann? Lass dir Zeit und wenn du Hilfe brauchen solltest, werden wir für dich da sein."

Harry runzelte die Stirn „Bist du krank?", fragte er den Blonden, musste dabei aber grinsen. Den Grund weshalb er sich ausgerechnet in der Gegenwart des anderen so wohl fühlte, schob er vorerst weit von sich. Harry schloss seine Augen und er schmiegte sich leicht an Draco. Beinahe hätte er dessen Worte nicht mehr gehört.

„Wirst du Tom zuhören?"

Schon fast schlafend nickte Harry: „Aber nicht mehr heute", meinte er leise.

Mit einem Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen betrachtete Draco den schlafenden Harry, bis auch er sich zurücklegte und in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel. Er wurde erst wieder munter, als sich Harry neben ihm hin und her wälzte.

Draco versuchte verzweifelt Harry aufzuwecken, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Der Schwarzhaarige wand sich auf dem Bett hin und her, sein Haar klebte an seiner schweißnassen Stirn. Über Harrys Lippen kamen gequälte Laute, die von einem Wimmern begleitet wurde. Draco hatte in den letzten Minuten schon so einiges versucht. Er hatte Harry vorsichtig geschüttelt, er hatte etwas fester zugegriffen. Draco hatte ihn angeschrieen, er hatte ihm sogar eine Ohrfeige gegeben, aber Harry reagierte nicht darauf. Als letzten Ausweg sah Draco nur noch eines, er senkte langsam seinen Kopf, kam mit seinem Gesicht so dem von Harry immer näher, kurz stockte er und überprüfte ob Harry noch immer in dessen Alptraum gefangen war. Der Blonde benetzte nervös seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge, sein Herz schlug ihm hart gegen die Rippen. Er wusste, würde Harry dahinter kommen, was er tun wollte, würde dieser ihn umbringen. Er musste schnell sein und den Kontakt zu dem ehemaligen Gryffindor so schnell wie nur möglich wieder lösen, aber zuerst einmal aus dem Traum befreien.

Noch einmal ließ er seine grauen Augen prüfend über Harrys Gesicht gleiten, ehe er sanft seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen drückte. Draco kam es so vor als würde er einem Blitzschlag ausgesetzt sein. Er durchfuhr ihn der gesamten Länge nach, erreichte jeden Winkel seines Körpers und setzt ihn beinahe in einen Rauschzustand. Nur mit mehr Glück als Verstand und mit allem was er einsetzen konnte, hielt er sich im Hier und Jetzt, es würde nicht mehr viel kosten und Draco würde sich vergessen und sich dieser süßen Sünde hingeben. Er durfte jedoch nicht, nun galt es erst einmal Harry wieder zurückzuholen, er war wichtiger als seine Bedürfnisse und seine Hormone, schallte er sich selber in Gedanken. Als er spürte wie Harrys Körper aufhörte zu zittern und sich dessen Atem wieder beruhigte, löste er widerwillig seine Lippen von Harrys Mund und sah zu dessen Augen hoch, die noch immer geschlossen waren. Draco konnte es nicht fassen, aber der Schwarzhaarige schlief einfach seelenruhig weiter.

-

-

-

-

**Nachwort:** Eigentlich sollte dies schon beim letzten Kapitel stehen. **drop** Ethan Nott, ist Theodore Notts Vater. Bisher ist dessen richtiger Name noch nicht bekannt und deshalb heißt er nun so. **g** Eigentlich stammt er aus einem RPG bei dem ich mitspiele und die Spielerin dieser Rolle (Melith) hat mir großzügigerweise erlaubt ihren Charakter für meine, diese, FF zu missbrauchen. Ich habe lange überlegt welchem Charakter ich die Rolle des Bösewichtes geben soll. Anfangs hatte ich Cornelius Fudge, danach Mad-Eye. Ich habe beide wieder verworfen und lange hing es in der Luft, wer diese Stelle übernehmen soll, bis wir bei unserem RPG Ethan eingeführt haben und da traf es mich wie ein Blitz, er war einfach perfekt. Ihr werdet später noch erfahren weshalb. **g**

Dies hier, ist vorerst das letzte Kapitel, dass so schnell kommt. Von nun an werdet ihr, auf die Kapitel genauso lange warten müssen, wie die anderen auch. **g** Aber, das nächste Kapitel ist schon so gut wie fertig **g** und das übernächste bereits in Arbeit. **g**


	6. Kapitel 5

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2006

-

**Warnung:** Dark, Slash, Post-Hogwarts  
Den bereits erschienenen sechsten Band, werde ich NICHT mit einbeziehen, schon alleine deshalb, weil einige Kapitel vor dessen Erscheinung entstanden sind.

-

**Teile:** Vergesst die zehn, damit werde ich nicht auskommen. **drop**

-

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry und andere, jedoch werde ich mein Augenmerk mehr auf diese Beiden richten.

-

**Vorwort:** In dieser FF werden euch Gestalten aus der germanischen Mythologie begegnen und womöglich noch aus anderen. Bitte denkt daran, ich leihe sie mir nur aus. Was ich damit sagen will ist, ich werde sie mir so zu Recht stutzen, dass sie in meine FF passen und sie womöglich nichts mehr mit verschiedenen Legenden und Sagen gemein haben werden. Außer den Namen. Außerdem werden einige der Harry Potter Charaktere ziemlich OOC sein. Ihr seid hiermit alle gewarnt. Im Übrigen wird es keinen **Lemon** geben.

-

**Widmung:** Ich widme diese FF, GinnyMalfoy und vickysnape. Dafür, dass ich euch, ständig mit meinen Selbstzweifeln in den Ohren liege. Vor allem aber Gin, du musst beinahe jeden Tag mein Gejammere ertragen. Du weißt ja ich hab dich lieb und Vicky dafür, dass sie genauso wie Gin mein Versuchskaninchen ist. Ich hab euch lieb.

-

**Titel:** Götterdämmerung

-

Kapitel 5:

Sanft strich der Mann dem kleinen blonden Mädchen, das in einem riesigen Bett lag, eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er saß auf der Bettkante, obwohl genügend Platz vorhanden gewesen wäre, so dass sie beide in dem Bett liegen könnten. Sie sah ihn aus großen meerblauen Augen bettelnd an, er wusste genau worauf sie hinaus wollte, so wie jeden Abend seit dem sie bei ihm war. Wolf hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich einmal so sehr an die Anwesenheit eines einfachen Menschenkindes gewöhnen würde, aber sie hatte sich einfach in sein Herz geschlichen und jetzt wollte sie es nicht mehr verlassen.

"Eine noch, biiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeee", bettelte sie auch schon mit ihrer Piepsstimme. Wolf schnaufte ein Mal gespielt genervt auf.

"Aber wirklich nur noch eine, danach wird geschlafen. Einverstanden, Sally?", er hob seinen Zeigefinger um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu geben und das Mädchen nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf. Sally drückte ihren rosa Plüschhasen, den sie von Wolf bekommen hatte, fest an sich. Wolf lächelte innerlich, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie erfreut Sally über dieses kleine Geschenk gewesen war. So froh, dass sie ihrem Mister Bunny, wie sie das rosa Ding genannt hatte, überall hin mit schleppte. Wolf stopfte die Decke etwas um den zierlichen Körper herum fest und überlegte in der Zeit, welche der vielen Geschichten, die er kannte, er ihr erzählen könnte.

.oO9Oo.

Die Sonne senkte sich schon ihrem letzten Zenit zu und tauchte das Land unter ihr in eine blutrote Farbe, eine Farbe die in den nächsten Tage wahrhaftig auf dem geheiligten Boden zu finden sein würde. Der letzte Kampf stand kurz bevor, Ragnarök. Dieser Kampf würde alles zerstören und danach würde nichts mehr so sein, wie bisher. Alles und jeder bereitete sich darauf vor, selbst die Alben.

Die Riesen konnte man bereits hören, wie sie mit lautem Getöse und stampfenden Beinen zum Schlachtplatz marschierten. Die, die sich nicht dazu entschließen konnten bereits aufzubrechen, waren die Asen und ihre Gefolgsleute.

Sie saßen in Odins Palast. Einen Palast, der seines gleichen suchte. An den Fenstern, die von der Decke bis zum Fußboden reichten, prangten Bordeauxfarbene Vorhänge, die mit Goldfäden durchtränkt waren. Die Wände waren zum einen mit Kriegszenen bemalt, oder auch mit Szenen von Liebenden. Es fanden sie aber auch Skulpturen aus weißen Marmor, manche zeigten einen ganzen Körper andere wiederum nur Köpfe. Die Halle selber, getränkt von lauten Stimmen und Gelächter, war so groß, dass sich selbst ein Riese darin hätte aufhalten können.

Mitten in dieser Halle stand ein riesiger Tisch aus einem vornehmen Holz, was man zurzeit jedoch mehr erahnen, als sehen konnte. Denn mehr als die geschwungenen und reichlich mit Schnitzereien versehenen Tischbeine waren nicht zu sehen. Dieser Tisch war mit allem nur erdenklichen beladen. In großen Schüsseln war das Essen auf den Tisch gestellt worden. Es dampfte an allen Ecken und Enden. Teller mit saftigen Braten waren genauso darauf zu finden, wie Schüsseln mit Hähnchenkeulen. Knödel, Reis, Nudeln, allerlei Gemüse, vermischten sich mit dem Geruch von Rind, Wild und Schwein. Selbst auf ein saftig aussehendes Weißbrot wurde nicht verzichtet und zwischen den ganzen Schüsseln fand man auch Obst in den verschiedensten Farben und Formen. Sogar den Nachtisch hatte man bereits kunstvoll auf dem Mahagonitisch drapiert.

Wenn man in die Gesichter der Anwesenden sah, erblickte man bei keinem von ihnen Traurigkeit, alle schienen fröhlich und voller Heiterkeit zu sein. Am Tischende saß Odin selbst, ein Herrscher der seines gleichen suchte, uralt und beseelt mit dem Wissen von Generationen. Links und rechts neben seinem thronähnlichen Stuhl, lagen Geri und Freki, seine beiden Wölfe, die statt ihm das Essen zu sich nahmen. Mit einer Hand hielt er seinen Trinkpokal in einem eisernen Griff und blickte mit seinem einen Auge auf das, was vor ihm geschah. Er selber hätte vor Urzeiten, als man das erste Mal von Ragnarök sprach, nie geglaubt, dass es auch wirklich geschehen könnte. Er setzte, zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, den Pokal an seine Lippen, kam jedoch nicht dazu auch wirklich einen Schluck daraus zu nehmen.

RUMMS

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall wurden die beiden Flügeltüren, die in die Halle führten, aufgesprengt. Alle Augen wandten sich der Gestalt zu, die zwischen den Flügeln stand. Jedoch war es nur Odins tiefer Bariton, der durch die Halle hallte:

"Was willst du hier?" Die Frau wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Göttervater zu, das graue Haar, das nur noch spärlich von ihrem alten und wackligen Kopf fiel, wehte wie Spinnweben umher. Sie verzog ihren zahnlosen Mund zu einem hässlichen Grinsen. Langsam setzte sie einen runzligen, von Dreck übersäten Fuß auf den Steinboden.

"Seit unzähligen Jahrhunderten und seit unzähligen Menschengenerationen ist vorherbestimmt, was Morgen geschehen soll. Jedoch...", sie verstummte und blickte mit ihren wässrigen Augen von einem Anwesenden zum nächsten.

"Sprich endlich altes Weib!", erklang da Thors Stimmt, sie klang nach Unbehagen und leicht gereizt. Die Alte ging jedoch nicht darauf ein, sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Odin und wackelte mit dem Kopf.

Theatralisch hob sie ihre Arme dem Himmel entgegen "Jedoch hat man vergessen, ihr habt vergessen", meinte sie eindringlich. Odin ließ seinen Trinkpokal auf den Tisch knallen und stand mit einem bedrohlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

"Sprich nicht in Rätseln, Skuld!"

Nun mischte sich noch jemand in das Gespräch ein "Wie kommt es, dass eine Norne den ihr angestammten Platz verlässt und die geheiligten Hallen von Odin betritt, ohne dazu aufgefordert zu werden!", zischte Fro Ing. Für normal war er es, der von allen Vanen am freundlichsten war, aber selbst ihm war die Dreistigkeit der Alten zu viel.

„Jedoch könnt ihr eurem Untergang entkommen. Ihr werdet untergehen, wenn ihr diesen Kampf antretet. Ihr müsst die Verräter aus euerer Welt verbannen, nicht nur aus der Welt von Asgard, sondern auch aus Midgard. Am besten wäre es, wenn ihr es noch jetzt tun würdet." Sie ließ sich nicht von den vielen wütenden Blicken, der am Tisch Sitzenden, beunruhigen. Sie deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an und wuselte auf ihren dreckigen Sohlen wieder aus der Halle.

Nachdem sich das große Tor hinter ihr wieder geschlossen hatte, entfachte in der Halle ein regelrechter Sturm. Jeder hatte etwas zu sagen und die Anwesenden taten es gleichzeitig. Alle schrieen durcheinander und es entstand eine hitzige Diskussion. Odin, der sich mittlerweile wieder gesetzt hatte, schlug mit seinem Trinkpokal auf den Tisch. Er zersplitterte in hunderte von kleinen Teilchen, aber es tat seine Wirkung. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen war es mucksmäuschenstill und alle sahen zum Gottvater hoch.

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Warnung der Norne in Betracht ziehen und die Verräter wahrhaftig aus unserer Mitte entfernen", überlegte er laut.

Thor wiegte nachdenklich seinen Kopf hin und her:  
"Können wir es tatsächlich wagen, so einen Frevel zu begehen?", warf er in die Stille hinein.

„Wenn wir weiter bestehen wollen, wird das, das geringste Übel sein", meinte Odin. Einige der am Tisch sitzenden nickten zustimmend.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wo sich die Verräter zurzeit aufhalten."

„Sie werden in der Nähe des Schlachtfeldes sein", vernahm man wieder die Stimme von Thor.

Der Göttervater stemmte sich von seinem Stuhl hoch:

„Dann lasst uns gehen und Gericht über die drei halten!", befahl er. Ein allgemeines Stühle rücken setzte ein, alles andere wiederum verstummte. Nichts erklang mehr, selbst die Vögel schienen die Luft anzuhalten. Angeführt von Odin verließen die Asen, die Vanen und ein paar der Zwerge die große Halle.

Gemeinsam zogen sie, einer Prozession gleich, den Weg hinab zu dem Haus in dem Loki lebte. Sie hofften, dass er nicht alleine war und, dass sich zumindest Fenriswolf bei ihm befand. Danach würde es ein leichtes sein Jörmungandr ausfindig zu machen. Lokis Haus, das er sich zusammen mit einer Riesin teilte, stand nicht unweit vom zukünftigen Kriegsschauplatz. Eigentlich der perfekte Ort für einen Oberbefehlshaber.

Vor der schweren Eichentür, die zusätzlich noch mit eisernen Nägeln und Beschlägen versehen war, blieben sie stehen. Hugin und Munin, die beiden Raben Odins, kreisten über dem Haus und behielten die Umgebung im Auge. Zum ersten Mal, seit einer Ewigkeit, hatte Odin die Beiden nicht am Morgen weggeschickt, sondern bei sich gelassen, vielleicht brachte ihnen dies nun einen Vorteil. Die beiden Raben behielten alles in ihren scharfen Augen, während Thor hervortrat, gegen die Tür schlug und sie gemeinsam darauf warteten, dass ihnen geöffnet wurde. Auch wenn sie vorhatten Gericht über Loki und zwei seiner Kinder zu halten, wollten sie nicht den Anschein erwecken, als würden sie Angst haben. Keiner würde ihnen Heute entgehen, egal ob sie nun die Tür aufbrachen oder warteten, bis ihnen geöffnet wurde.

Was die Prozession nicht wusste, sie wurden schon seit längerem beobachtet und man wusste schon vorher, dass sie an Lokis Tür klopfen würden. An die Tür, die jetzt mit vollem Schwung aufgezogen wurde. Ein Bär von einem Mann stand im Türrahmen, seine blonden, lockigen Haare umschmeichelten das herbe Gesicht. Der Mund war zu einem hässlichen Grinsen verzogen. Verächtlich blickten seine blauen Augen über die Anwesenden, verweilten hier und dort länger und blieben schlussendlich an Odin hängen.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre so hohen Besuch zu erhalten", zischte er, als würde er mit einer Schlange reden.

Odin runzelte die Stirn und hob eine Hand um Thor Einhalt zu gebieten, der sich bereits auf Loki stürzen wollte. Hinter dem Einäugigen erklangen die Stimmen der anderen Mitgekommenen, wie Bienen in einem Bienenstock. Odin stützte sich auf Gungnir, seinen Speer, während sich seine Wölfe, Geri und Freki, neben ihn ins Gras legten. Sie beobachteten jede Bewegung, die von Loki ausging und die darauf schließen könnte, dass er ihrem Herrn etwas tun würde. Ihre gelben Augen huschten zwischen Odin und Loki hin und her, jeder einzelne Muskelstrang in ihrem Körper war angespannt, auch wenn es danach aussah, als würden sie nur gemütlich daliegen.

„Wir haben uns entschieden", erhob Odin nun seine Stimme. Ein hämisches Grinsen schlug ihm von Loki entgegen:

„Soll das heißen, dass sich die allmächtigen Asen", Loki spuckte das letzte Wort regelrecht aus, „schon vor dem Kampf ergeben wollen?"

„Als wie wenn wir uns den Riesen ergeben würden", knurrte Thor. „Wir ergeben uns niemanden", donnerte er los. Thor machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts und missachtete Odins Hand, die ihn beruhigen wollte. „Du bist ein Verräter, Loki. Du und deine missratenen Kinder und für Verräter gibt es meiner Meinung nach nur eine Antwort", Thor verengte seine Augen. „Den Tod", er stürzte auf Loki zu.

Kurz bevor er diesen erreichte, erklang ein lautes und ohrenbetäubendes Heulen, jedoch ging es weder von Geri noch von Freki aus. Hugin und Munin stießen von der Luft herab, sie umkreisten in einer engen Umlaufbahn Odins Kopf. Odin ergriff seinen Speer fester und legte sogar noch seine zweite Hand auf den Stiel. Die Raben schossen wieder in den Himmel hinauf, während Odin sich in Kampfstellung begab. „Fenris kommt", meinte er lapidar.

Währenddessen hatte Thor Loki bereits erreicht, hoch über seinen Kopf schwang er Mjölnir, noch bevor er seinen Hammer werfen konnte, schlug ihm Loki diesen aus der Hand. Thor konnte es nicht glauben, woher hatte der Verräter auf einmal eine Peitsche? Lange ließ er sich jedoch nicht von diesem Umstand aufhalten, sondern stürmte wieder auf Loki zu. Loki war ein paar Schritte aus seinem Haus herausgetreten und wartete breitbeinig auf Thors Angriff, der auch kurz darauf auf ihn prallte. Loki hatte die Peitsche fallen gelassen und nun fand dieser Kampf mit bloßen Händen statt.

Odin schickte die meisten seiner Leute von dem Geschehen weg. Er dachte, dass sie das auch so schaffen würden, immerhin hatten sie es nur mit Loki und seiner Frau zu tun und der Fenriswolf war noch nicht da. Wenn sie Loki und seine Frau überwältigen konnten bevor der Wolf da war, hatten sie schon so gut wie gewonnen und sie brauchten nur noch Jörmungandr ausfindig machen. Er wurde durch Lokis Frau aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, die auf ihn zu stürmte und dabei eine Keule über ihren Kopf schwang. Allerdings erreichte sie ihn nie. Mehrere zischende Geräusche durchbrachen den Kampflärm von Loki und Thor. Odin spürte einen Windhauch, der an seinem Ohr vorbeirauschte. Sein Auge konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Riesin, die gerade einige Schritte zurücktaumelte. Aus ihrem Brustkorb ragten Pfeilfedern, genauso wie aus ihren Armen und aus der Schulter.

Aus ihren Augen sprach der reine Irrsinn des bevorstehenden Todes, sie hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Mit ihrer noch letzten vorhanden Kraft, versuchte sich auf Odin loszustürmen. Odin holte mit seinem Speer aus und gleichzeitig spannten sich auch die Muskeln von seinen Wölfen. Der Speer traf die Riesin mitten in den Bauch, sie taumelte wieder zurück und wurde dann von Geri und Freki ganz zu Sturz gebracht. Die Zähne der beiden Wölfe vergruben sich in dem warmen Fleisch der Frau. An den Bissstellen trat Blut hervor, es rann über die bleiche Haut und versickerte dann im weichen Boden unter ihr.

An der Stelle, an der das Blut der Riesin das saftige grün des Rasens berührte, starben die Pflanzen binnen eines Lidschlages ab. Es verdampfte wie ein Wassertropfen über einem lodernden Feuer. Das Grün des Grases verschwand und machte brauner, abgestorbener Erde platz. Zum ersten Mal seit, dem er in den Kampf mit der Riesin gezogen wurde, sah Odin zu den anderen beiden Kontrahenten hinüber. Thor saß rittlings auf Loki und drückte dessen Arme links und rechts in den Boden. Der Atem der Beiden kam stoßweiße über ihre Lippen und ihre Brustkörbe bewegten sich in schneller Folge. Während Odin sich auf Lokis Frau konzentriert hatte, schienen sich Loki und Thor einen Kräfteraubenden Kampf geliefert zu haben. Beide waren angeschlagen, aus einigen Platzwunden in ihren Gesichtern sickerte Blut auf die Erde. Quer über Lokis Gesicht zog sich eine klaffende Wunde, wohingegen in Thors Lederpanzer einige Teile fehlten. Dort wo die Haut des Kriegsgottes hervor blitzte, war sie vermischt mit Blut, Haut und Fleischteilen, die an anderen Körperstellen fehlten.

„Gib endlich auf", hörte Odin den rasselnden Atem Thors. Der Göttervater warf noch einen schnellen Blick auf Lokis Frau und er verzog angewidert seine Lippen, als er sah wie sich die scharfen Zähne seiner beiden Wölfe in das Fleisch der Riesin vergruben und daran zerrten. Odin schritt langsam auf Thor und Loki zu. Loki wandte sich noch immer unter Thors eisernen Griff, er wollte noch immer nicht aufgeben. Odin schüttelte seinen Kopf auf Grund des Eigenwillens, den Loki an den Tag legte. Er wollte gerade auch etwas zu den beiden Kontrahenten sagen, allerdings hielt in der Schrei seiner Raben und das Knurren seiner Wölfe davon ab. Noch bevor er registrierte was eigentlich los war und noch bevor er reagieren konnte, wurde er von zwei schweren Pranken auf die Erde gedrückt.

Über ihm stand Fenris, eine seiner Pranken war noch immer auf Odins Brustkorb. Fenris fletschte die Zähne, Geifer ran aus dem Maul des riesigen Wolfes und tropfte in Odins Gesicht. Die Luft um den Göttervater und dem Wolf war sichtlich kühler geworden, denn sowohl der Atem Odins, wie auch der von Fenris waren als kleine Wölkchen zu sehen. Geri und Freki setzten beide zum Sprung auf Fenris an, der jedoch spürte die Angriffe der Beiden nicht einmal wirklich. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung seiner Pranke wischte er die Wölfe zur Seite, als wären sie ein paar lose Blätter, die im Wind trieben. Odin hatte nicht einmal die Zeit um diese Ablenkung zu nutzen, denn genauso schnell wie sich Fenris von den Wölfen befreit hatte, drückte er auch schon wieder seine Pranke auf Odins Brustkorb.

Ein kehliger Laut kroch aus der finsteren Kehle des Ungetüms, als er Odins Befreiungsversuche registrierte. Sein riesiger Schädel schwenkte zu seinem Vater und zu Thor. Er fixierte Thor mit seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen und wollte ihn so zum Aufgeben zwingen. Allerdings schien der Kriegsgott davon wenig beeindruckt zu sein, denn ein siegessicheres Grinsen zierte dessen Gesichtszüge. Noch immer hielt er Loki auf dem Boden fest. Seine Augen sahen in eine bestimmte Richtung, als Fenris seinen Kopf in dieselbe Richtung schwenkte, wusste er warum Thor nicht von seinem Vater abgelassen hatte. An der nächsten Hügelkette standen Odins Walküren, jede von ihnen hielt einen gespannten Bogen in den Händen. Der Wolf brauchte nicht genau hinzusehen um zu wissen, dass jeder einzelne Pfeil auf ihn gerichtet war. Sie würden ihn vermutlich nicht töten können, aber zumindest schwächen. Fenris war nicht dumm, er wusste wann ein Kampf aussichtslos war und wann man einen taktischen Rückzug zu machen hatte und dies war nun so ein Zeitpunkt. Langsam entfernte er seine Pranke von Odins Brust und machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte rückwärts, um etwas Abstand zwischen sich und dem Göttervater zu bekommen sowie um den Walküren zu zeigen, dass er vorerst aufgab.

Odin rappelte sich fast sofort vom Boden auf und auch seine Wölfe hatten sich endlich von Fenrirs Schlag erholt und umkreisten nun den beinahe doppelt so großen Wolf. Hugin und Mugin zogen hoch oben im Himmel ihre Kreise um den Riesenwolf. Thor zerrte Loki vom Boden hoch, während die Walküren, mit noch immer gespannten Bögen, näher kamen und wenige Schritte von den anderen entfernt stehen blieben.

Odin erhob seine Stimme und sprach sowohl zu Loki, wie auch zum Fenriswolf: „Eigentlich sollten wir am Urdarbrunnen Gericht halten, aber ich denke wir alle wollen das so schnell wie nur irgendwie möglich hinter uns bringen", er ließ Loki erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern würgte diesen mit einer barschen Handbewegung ab. Er wandte sich an den Riesenwolf „Ihr werdet verbannt und somit wird auch dieser Krieg von uns abgewandt werden." Ein tiefes Grollen kroch aus Fenris Kehle, stinkiger Atem schlug Odin entgegen als der Wolf nach ihm schnappte. Allerdings hatte Odin sehr schnell reagiert und brachte sich mit ein paar hastigen Schritten außer Reichweite. Eine der Walküren spannte ihren Bogen ganz durch und schoss ihren Pfeil auf Fenris ab. Das Geschoss verfehlte den Wolf nur um Haaresbreiten, aber trotzdem erfüllte er seinen Zweck. Der Wolf wandte seinen Kopf der Walküre zu und knurrte sie an, allerdings schien das die Frau nicht zu beunruhigen, denn sie erwiderte den Blick aus den kalten Bernstein Augen ruhig und standfest.

„Wir werden", erhob Odin nun wieder seine Stimme, „euch in die Welt der normal Sterblichen verbannen. Dort werdet ihr wie sie leben." Odin konnte ein verziehen seiner Lippen nicht unterdrücken, als er sowohl Lokis wie auch Fenris verwunderte Blicke bemerkte. „Ihr werdet unter ihnen leben, so lange bis ihr endlich lernt anderes Leben mehr zu schätzen. Bis ihr gelernt habt, dass wir alle zusammen weiter existieren können, ohne uns gegenseitig zu vernichten."

„Die Zeit der Erneuerung ist da und zwar jetzt, Odin", zischte Loki. Er wehrte sich noch immer gegen Thors griff, wandte sich darin. Er wollte nicht einsehen, dass er fürs erste diesen Kampf verloren hatte. Dass weder er, noch eines seiner Kinder zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Chance gegen die Asen hatten. Es war ein kluger Schachzug von Odin ihn jetzt zu überrumpeln. „Du wirst es nicht verhindern können, niemals!", schwor er ihm.

„Ich werde es verhindern", meinte Odin mit einem wehleidigen Blick, der Loki einen Brechreiz verursachte. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du alles zerstörst. Ich habe nichts gegen Neues, aber das muss nicht heißen, dass man damit das Alte auslöschen muss. Beides kann nebeneinander existieren."

Loki reckte sein Kinn angriffslustig vor „Du wirst es bitter bereuen. Ganz egal was du mir alles antun wirst, ich werde mich dafür rächen und irgendwann werde ich derjenige sein, der auf deinem Thron sitzt." Während des gesamten Gespräches zwischen Loki und dem Göttervater vergaßen beide vollkommen, dass auch Fenris noch da war. Allerdings ging von diesem zurzeit keine Gefahr aus. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken und folgte dem Streitgespräch der Beiden nur desinteressiert.

„Wir werden", sprach Odin weiter, "unsere Mächte zusammennehmen und euch eure Göttlichen Körper nehmen. Ihr werdet wie Menschen leben, also werdet ihr auch deren Körper haben."

„Das wagst du nicht", zischte Loki.

„Nur einmal im Jahr und selbst da nur für einen Tag, wird es euch erlaubt sein mit euren ursprünglichen Körpern über die Erde zu wandeln", mischte sich nun Thor mit einem süffisanten Tonfall ein. Es machte dem Kriegsgott sichtlich sehr viel Spaß in Lokis vor Schreck geweiteten Augen zu sehen. „Und es wird mir sehr Genugtuung bereiten dem Ganzen zu zusehen."

„Thor!", ermahnte Odin ihn. „Es reicht! Streu nicht auch noch Salz in die offene Wunde."

Der Kriegsgott kniff die Augen zusammen, drehte sich mit einem vor Wut rotem Gesicht um und stampfte den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal umzusehen ging er wutschnaubend weiter. Noch nicht einmal auf den Ruf der anderen Götter hörte er. Noch immer beachtete keiner den Riesenwolf und dieser nutzte die Chance, die sich ihm da bot. Mit ein paar wenigen Sprüngen war er bei Thor und fiel diesen mit seinen Zähnen an. Er schlug seine Reißer in das weiche Fleisch, mit Genugtuung schmeckte er das warme Blut in seinem Rachen. Hinter sich konnte der Wolf die entsetzten Aufschreie der Anderen hören. Er verzog sein Maul zu so etwas ähnlichen wie einem grinsen, ehe er seine Zähne noch mehr in das willige Fleisch trieb. Ganz egal was die anderen machen würden, für Thor würde jede Hilfe zu spät kommen.

Er schüttelte mit seinem kräftigen Nacken den leblosen Körper hin und her. Fenris wartete darauf, dass sich das siegreiche Gefühl in seinem Inneren breitmachte, was es immer tat, wenn er einen Sieg über die Asen oder deren Verbündete hatte. Aber da war nichts. Kein Glücksgefühl machte sich in ihn breit. Enttäuscht darüber ließ er Thors Körper einfach auf den Boden fallen. In der Sekunde, in der Thors Körper den Boden berührte, spürte Fenris ein Ziehen in seiner Schulter, er wandte seinen Kopf um, um nachzusehen was das war. Überrascht fletschte er die Zähne. Eine der Walküren hatte wohl einen Pfeil auf ihn abgeschossen ohne, dass er etwas davon bemerkt hatte. Der Pfeil steckte tief in seinem Fleisch und die Wunde begann bereits zu bluten. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der der Angriff gekommen war. Die Walküren kamen mit gespannten Bögen auf ihn zu und es war ihm egal. Fenris verstand seine Welt nicht mehr, was war geschehen? Langsam ließ er seinen eigenen Körper auf den Boden gleiten und legte gelangweilt seinen Kopf auf seinen großen Tatzen ab. Der Pfeil in seinem Körper störte ihn absolut nicht, er wartete einfach auf das was nun kommen sollte.

Von seiner Position aus konnte er mit seinen scharfen Augen sehen wie sich auf Lokis Gesichtszügen, ein siegessicheres Grinsen gelegt hatte. Wohingegen auf Odins Gesicht nur ein erschrockener Ausdruck lag. Fenris war es egal, es war ihm egal, dass sein Vater sich über diesen kleinen Sieg freute und es war ihm egal, dass Odin gerade seinen eigenen Sohn verloren hatte. Fenris hatte mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu kämpfen. Das Glücksgefühl wollte sich nicht in ihm breit machen, dafür spürte er etwas anderes. Bedauern und Reue. Er verstand sich einfach nicht mehr.

Mittlerweile hatten die Walküren zu ihm aufgeschlossen. Sie hatten um ein wesentliches länger gebraucht wie er, aber selbst das war ihm egal. Sie kreisten ihn mit ihren Bögen ein. Fenris konnte ihre angespannten Muskeln sehen, sie warteten geradezu darauf, dass er einen Fehler machte, aber den Gefallen tat er ihnen nicht. Dafür gab es viel zu viel über das er nachdenken musste. Noch immer konnte er das warme Blut des Kriegsgottes in seiner Kehle schmecken, nur war es dieses Mal nicht erquickend und labend wie sonst. Es hatte einen herben und schalen Nachgeschmack. Es schmeckte nach Verlust und Niederlage. In Fenris machte sich dasselbe Gefühl wie vorhin breit, als er die Worte seines Vaters gehört hatte.

Während die Walküren ihn weiterhin in Schach hielten, stürzten Odin und einige der anderen Ase auf Thor zu, aber auch sie konnten nur noch dessen tot feststellen. Als Odin sich umwandte, stand in seinem Gesicht abgrundtiefer Hass geschrieben. Sein Gesicht war schneeweiß und sein Auge sprühte Funken. Odin wartete bis man Loki zu ihnen gebracht hatte und danach sprach er zusammen mit den anderen den Fluch aus, der dafür sorgen sollte, dass Loki und seine Kinder auf die Welt der Menschen verbannten waren. Es war das letzte Mal, dass sie die drei sehen sollten und mit ihren verschwinden brach auch der Widerstand der Riesen in sich zusammen und Ragnarök wurde auf diese Weise verhindert.

.oO9Oo.

„Waren sie auf der Erde auch so böse wie in ihrer Welt?", fragte Sally neugierig, aber mit übermüdeter Stimme nach.

Wolf nickte und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf „Ja und Nein, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte." Während er ihr die Geschichte erzählt hatte, hatte er sich neben sie gelegt und strich ihr nun über den Kopf.

„Wirst du sie mir erzählen?", Sally gähnte herzhaft mit geschlossenen Augen und kuschelte sich anschließend an den warmen Körper neben ihr.

„Nicht mehr heute, dafür ist es bereits zu spät."

„Okay", nuschelte sie und war dann auch gleich eingeschlafen. Wolf lächelte leicht und legte seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen ab. Er wollte noch einen Augenblick liegen bleiben und den Frieden, der von Sally ausging, genießen. Allerdings schlief er kurz darauf selber ein und wachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder auf, als Sally sich zu bewegen begann.

-

**A/N:** Bitte denkt daran, dass ich für diese FF die Asen und alles was zu ihrer Welt dazu gehört, nur ausgeliehen habe. So gut wie gar nichts, von dem was ich geschrieben habe, passt zu dem was in den Überlieferungen steht. Für all diejenigen die sich nun dafür interessieren, wie die Mythen, Sagen und Legenden der Nordischen Mythologie wirklich aussehen, habe ich hier einen Link: 3xw.mythenwiki.de/index.php?titleNordischeMythologie Ich hoffe, dass ich euch nicht allzu sehr verwirrt habe und ihr trotzdem, dass weder Harry noch Draco, oder einer der anderen darin vorkommen, etwas Spaß am Lesen hattet…

**Reviewantworten:**

**Melith:**

**umflausch** Süße, ich danke dir… du weißt vermutlich nicht einmal, wie sehr mich deine Reviews immer aufbauen, oder? Leider werde ich deinen Ethan noch etwas länger brauchen. **drop **Tja, wer weiß schon so genau, wie das alles noch für Harry und Draco enden wird **eg**

**Sternchenstaub: **

**hand aufs herz legt **Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken? **Drop **Für einen Moment habe ich tatsächlich geglaubt gehabt, du würdest wirklich so einen Kommentar hinterlassen. **g **Deine Kommentare werden auch immer länger was? Aber das bist eben du. Ich vermisse dich und unsere Gespräche und ich vermisse dich als meine Muse. Als meine Beta und nicht zuletzt, als Freundin. Was dein Review angeht, kennst du ja die Meisten Antworten auf deine Fragen. **g **Ich hab dich auch lieb.

**Minnilein: **

Danke für deinen Kommentar und ich hoffe, dass ich es irgendwann einmal schaffen werde, Harrys Träume in die FF mit einzubauen. **drop **


End file.
